Rebirth
by CelestialRevenge
Summary: Lucy was always alone before she met Natsu. At the brink of death, Lucy realized she loved him and wished to see him again. Thus, she was reborn as the princess of a country that holds women to no value. Her fiance also happens to be Natsu Dragneel, who is already in love with someone else. This is not her Natsu. How can she fix her love.. and the country? Nalu Jerza (Gruvia soon)
1. Death and Rebirth

**:Rebirth - Chapter 1 (To be rewritten)**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

During middle and high school, I was often set apart from the others...

Other kids always looked down on me for many reasons I wasn't aware of.

When I finally discovered the reason after hearing my "friends" talking, it was already too late.

"Lucy is such an easy girl."

"She's always trying to impress guys and make them like her! How annoying."

After hearing this, I was really disappointed. Never in my life had I had a boyfriend, much less the time to impress multiple men like they've said. But, of course, to them, these were just excuses.

Later on, when I became an adult... I realized.

Perhaps my friends were right about me...

For some weird reason, I was always asked out by guys.

I don't understand, but I gradually gave up rejecting their gifts.

 _If it's free, why not?_ I had thought back then.

But after a while, I began to change. A change for the better.

This change happened when I first began to date Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel.

He wasn't particularly rich or good looking (although he was definitely on the better side of things), he really did care for me. A lot.

With him, I was truly happy.

Every moment spent with him, he always treated me kindly and lovingly.

Every moment felt special with him, and he would always tell me how he felt about me.

Me? Well... I haven't told him how I felt yet... But I do love him so much.

But then everything changed again.

Someone who had a crush on me in middle school was following me around. Of course, I didn't feel comfortable with this.

Today was different, though. That man was too close. My instincts told me to go far, far away from him as possible.

And I tried, but he followed.

And that's when he finally spoke to me, when daylight was fading and so were the people around us.

"Lucy... You know how much I wanted—want— you, right? I _love_ you so much!"

I backed away slowly.

"I love you... I love you..."

A glimmer caught my eye. A knife.

Before I knew it, he was already on top of me, stabbing me.

 _If we can't live together, let's just die together!_ I faintly heard.

 _I love you... I love you._

My body was being shaken.

 _Why won't you wake up?! Why won't you love me?!_

"No..." I tried to say. My phone clattered beside me.

I need to call the police...

I need to call...

My eyes fell on the words displayed on my phone.

Natsu.

Natsu, please.

 **From: Natsu**

 **Luce, I just got home and made flaming hot chicken like the way you taught me! :D Come home and let's eat it before I eat them all! I miss you lots!**

Natsu's waiting. I can't let him wait. I can't let him find out that... I'm like this.

I want to live...

I had never told Natsu I love him, but now, thinking of him, I realized how much I loved him. I want to see him again.

The pain of not being able to see him again...

"I love you... I love you..."

I felt tears slide down my cheek. I don't want to hear this person say he loves me. All I want to hear it from is Natsu. My Natsu.

"Natsu..." I said.

Darkness overcame me.

* * *

Was I asleep? I opened my eyes to see bright sunlight seeping from old-fashioned windows.

Everything seemed normal. Where did that man go...?

Was I saved...?

Where's Natsu?

I quickly tried to get up, but realized I couldn't control my body very well.

Natsu. I tried to say his name, but only soft cries would come out.

Something's not right...

This doesn't feel like me.

And I realized... I'm... a baby?!

" _Another_ girl? Useless..."

My mind was swirling with endless questions.

Why am I a baby?

Where is this place?

What's wrong with being a girl?

Everything seemed to be going wrong...

* * *

Days had passed. I didn't hear that voice again.

I see my mother from time to time. It's my same mother.

Layla Heartfilia...

"Oh, princess. If only you were a boy, instead..."

Oh, how offensive.

I couldn't believe those words were coming out of my own mother's mouth.

And everything around me seemed very old fashioned. What is this? A west European kingdom in the early days?

Candles illuminated the room, with lush amounts of fabric covering the bed and windows.

Over the course of the few days, I stopped attempting to communicate. They all came out as weak cries, anyway.

But that kind of backfired.

I heard a few servants whisper.

"Hmm.. The princess is not crying. Is there something wrong?"

"She hasn't said a thing for a few days. Maybe we should call the royal physician..."

I began to cry, just to throw them off.

I guess it's better than seeing a doctor over nothing.

* * *

I spent more days sleeping than listening to my surroundings.

However, I've already seen enough to conclude a few things.

Women didn't matter in this society. They had few rights. Perhaps I've come here to change that.

I am one of the king's many daughters.

I have at least one brother, I think. The maids were speaking of him earlier.

I either traveled to the past, or I'm in some completely alternate universe.

And one more thing...

The maids were talking again today.

"The princess seems to be behaving normally."

"Indeed, she cries from time to time, but also sleeps well."

Their voices lowered.

"So I presume the engagement is still on?"

"I believe so."

Engagement?!

The only person I believed I would ever marry was Natsu. No matter how few rights girls may have in this era, I will most definitely not be forced to marry someone I do not like.

"Ah, yes. To the duke's second son, Natsu Dragneel."

If it was possible, I think my heart would have shattered in that moment.

Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. My Natsu

**:Rebirth - Chapter 2**

* * *

 _For the past few years of my life, the only person I believed I would ever marry was Natsu._

No matter how few rights girls may have in this era, I will most definitely not be forced to marry someone I do not like, much less met before!

The maids continued to speak.

"Ah, yes. To the duke's second son, Natsu Dragneel."

If it was possible, I think my heart would have shattered in that moment.

Natsu Dragneel.

I'm going to be married to someone I don't even know named Natsu Dragneel, the person I love...

I almost let out a bitter chuckle, but remembered my place.

Involuntarily, I let out a cry.

I feel so powerless, trapped in this tiny body.

"I think the princess is hungry!"

"Let's prepare something quickly."

Speaking of food, I realized I was kind of hungry.

But... I have no teeth? The only thing I can possibly drink was milk or water.

Before the maids could move, I heard another voice ring out.

"I'M SO BORED! Entertain me at once!" A boy yelled.

He looked very young, probably around five years old, and had golden hair like mine.

"Yes, Your Highness," the maids said in unison.

They lowered their gazes and finally looked up when the boy gave a satisfied, "Hmph!"

What kind of place is this... to treat people this way?

The boy left the room, and they followed, probably thinking of ways to entertain him.

Wait...

What about my food? Are they just going to leave me here like this? Starving?

I raised my arms and let out a big cry. This was embarrassing for me, but I had no choice.

Not surprisingly, no one answered my cries.

It's been so long... It seemed like I'll never wake up from this nightmare.

Am I really stuck reincarnated as a baby in this messed up world?

One day without wifi in the real world would have drove me crazy. To spend a life in a world like this...

I feel so miserable... and hungry. Shouldn't they feed me, at least?

Women really do have zero rights. Even the maids couldn't refuse a direct command from a young boy.

* * *

My mother, Layla, sat down next to me in what seemed like hours later, finally giving me some... mushed up carrots?

It was better than nothing.

"I am sorry, my Lucy," she spoke quietly to me. "For leaving you alone here for so long. Prince Sting is rather... attention-seeking, you see."

I frowned. Did a bored prince matter more than a starving princess here?

Many months passed.

I had finally lost hope on escaping and returning back to my world, where Natsu was waiting for me.

I wonder what happened after he found out that I... died?

I hope he can take care of himself...

During this time, I found out a few more things.

I am the 7th princess of the kingdom.

And I have two half brothers.

The oldest was named Jellal. He is 8 years old currently.

The second prince, who constantly ordered the maids to play with him, was the bratty Sting, 5 years of age. I was right when I guessed his age.

Jellal was much more mature than Sting was, which wasn't surprising since Sting was a brat.

"Look at her! She's flopping around like a caterpillar!" Sting laughed at me attempting to crawl.

"Yup, like an ugly worm," Jellal commented.

It took all I had to hold my rage in. Who knows what they would do to a princess who tried to harm her brother?

Instead, I smiled the biggest smile I could manage.

"Brother, she looks so cute!" Sting yelled, looking in my direction. I continued to crawl a little. What utter humiliation! If I were myself again, I would probably be crying of shame.

"Don't say that," Jellal scolded. "You are spoiling her."

Spoiling me?! Ugh.

At least Sting had a tiny bit of compassion towards me. Maybe I should get him on my side.

* * *

I spent the next few days occasionally smiling at Sting, bribing him with toys and what not.

I mean, he was a simple minded 5 year old boy. This shouldn't be too hard, right?

Turns out my efforts didn't go to waste.

"You're so cu— I mean, you're like a kitty!"

A kitty? Better than a caterpillar, I guess.

"What should I call you?!"

By my name, you brat.

"Oh, I know. I will call you kitty then. Ah I'm so smart."

I tried my best to maintain the wavering smile on my face. What an idiot.

* * *

Time passed.

I learned how to walk fairly quickly, since I'm... you know, an adult in essence and all.

"She's walking early..." That voice!

It's the same voice that said I was a useless girl when I was born!

I quickly turned around and got a glimpse of who was talking.

No way.

Jude Heartfilia.

My own father!?

Layla was beside him, nodding.

"Nevertheless, a girl is a girl," Jude added.

I still can't get used to the fact that someone who looked exactly like my dad would say something like this about me.

Not to mention the fact that mother was one of his _many_ mistresses... Hence, all my half siblings and all...

I shuddered at the thought.

"D-dad-ahh..." I managed to say.

The king froze.

My heart froze too. Is that something I'm not supposed to say? Is it too early for me to learn to talk yet?

He promptly looked at Layla in anger.

What's going on?

"I am to be addressed as the King or His Highness. What have you taught your daughter?!"

My mother looked frightened, and immediately stood, mumbling apologies.

Mom, no...

Why does this world degrade you so much?

Why are girls so hated in this world?

Why...?

Even born as a princess, there is nothing I can do to change things.

However, when I'm older, I'll definitely try to change the system here.

* * *

Layla read to me from time to time, and I definitely enjoyed our time together.

Although I could notice her sighing from time to time... Probably from the stress of the day...

Surprisingly, I could read the books she read to me.

The language... it wasn't English, but somehow I could still read it.

If I thought really hard, I could probably write it also.

Maybe I haven't gone to the past...

This is probably a whole different universe...

One time, when I finally got an ink pen in hand, I began scribbling and drawing on the pieces of paper lying around.

It's been so long since I've gotten to express myself.

Thinking of Natsu, I began to imagine him in my mind. How is he doing now?

How I long for him to hug me— to love me like he did before.

Natsu... I kept you waiting for so long... I want to go back to you also...

How can I be with you?

Are you even waiting for me?

Tears fell down my cheeks, and I heard my mother gasp.

I didn't even know it, but I wrote, "I'm sorry", on the paper.

"Did you write that, Lucy?"

I tried my best to nod. I grabbed another paper and wrote, "Mommy".

The look of disbelief clearly shown in her eyes, and I was proud about it.

I was barely one year old, and I'm already writing really well.

I scribbled a few more.

"I'm happy."

"Mommy is pretty."

The king quickly came over after hearing the news, but I was even more surprised at the disappointed look on his face.

"What are these scribbles?"

Scribbles?

Okay, I admit that my handwriting in this new language isn't exactly the best, but he should at least be impressed by it since I'm not even a year old yet!

I huffed in anger, but I did manage to see a small smile on his face.

Days followed and I heard some more servants gossiping to themselves.

"Have you heard?"

"The king smiled to the princess! A girl!"

I tried to hide a smug expression.

Ridiculous...

I can't believe myself, getting all proud from a small smile.

I'll try harder next time. I'll definitely prove a girl's worth.

* * *

Five years quickly passed.

I'd grown rather accustomed to this restricting life style, although I wasn't happy about it.

On the bright side, Sting liked me very much, and I sort of existed to Jellal, who usually gave no girl any attention.

I guess that's an achievement...?

Well... Not really.

I sighed.

Walking past the castle gardens, I sat down in the pavilion and breathed in the fresh air.

I wish I can escape this reality...

Suddenly, a dash of salmon color caught my eye.

Someone was walking up to me.

Someone with... salmon hair...

Memories flooded my body, making my heart ache.

 _It's pink!_ I had said back then, sticking my tongue out at him while ruffling his hair.

He was blushing and had covered his hair with his hands. _Salmon, Luce! It's salmon._

And right now...

Someone with salmon colored hair was walking to me right now...

It's you.

Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel.

It's really you!

I stared at him, wide eyed. He looked younger than Jellal, but older than Sting.

Later, I would find out that he was actually 7 years older than me, and that our engagement was made before I was even born.

He's much younger... But it's definitely him.

"So you are my fiancee..." the boy spoke to me, not even looking at me, as if I was the most unwanted girl in the world.

 _Look at me!_

 _It's Lucy! Your Lucy!_

Why...

You look just like Natsu, but why are you looking at me this way?

I can't stand the way you're looking at me, with that cold expression, piercing me like ice.

It hurts...

Natsu, it hurts so much...

It took all I could to nod my head, and I said quietly, "Hello, I am Luciana Heartfilia."

It felt weird saying my given name as princess. I was much more used to Lucy, my old name, and what everyone calls me here, too.

However, I had to stay formal in front of him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."

I know...

But if you're really Natsu Dragneel, you would recognize me...

I didn't reply. After a long silence, he spoke again.

"I already love someone else. I would like to give you my apologies."

It was so painfully straight to the point. Natsu would never say something like that to me.

He continued to speak.

"Since our engagement has already been arranged, I will still marry you."

Why do I feel like I'm about to cry?

Although he is not Natsu, although he does not speak like Natsu, although he was much younger than Natsu...

I clenched my fist.

Please... Stop talking...

"Even so, don't you dare expect me to ever love you."

He is not Natsu.

So why...

Why are his words having this effect on me?

I don't know if I should cry or simply run away.

His words echoed in my mind.

 _Even so, don't you dare expect me to ever love you..._

No...

You are not _my_ Natsu...

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Child Prodigy

**:Rebirth - Chapter 3**

* * *

"Even so, don't you dare expect me to ever love you."

He is not Natsu.

So why...

Why are his words having this effect on me?

I don't know if I should cry or simply run away.

His words echoed in my mind.

 _Even so, don't you dare expect me to ever love you..._

No...

You are not _my_ Natsu...

* * *

I'm young. It's okay. It's okay for me to ask him.

But why do I feel like I'm about to cry?

"Someone you love?" I asked, trying to look confused.

Calm down... I'm only six years old. It's natural for me to be curious.

It's not like he'll hate me because of this one question, right?

Natsu nodded curtly, and turned swiftly to leave.

I wanted to tell him to wait. Don't leave me!

I held in my cries.

Lips quivering, I tried to smile as I saw him walking away.

"I-I'm happy," I said. "To marry you."

But of course I'm not.

Natsu had already disappeared.

* * *

At night, I decided to ask my mother about him.

"Mommy... Can you tell me about Natsu Dragneel?"

"Oh, your fiance?" Layla inquired. "All I know that he is extremely talented."

I nodded.

"His father is Duke Igneel Dragneel, and they have been known to have a long lineage of descendants excelling in fire magic."

And this was the reason, I finally realized.

This was the reason why men are far more valued than girls are.

Boys were born with magic, while girls... had nothing.

Can I really change something determined by birth?

"He is very precious to our country."

They're so, so different.

The Natsu I knew was always clumsy and forgetful, but cute at the same time.

He was always eager to learn and never neglected me even once.

Mind filled with these thoughts, I laid on my bed later in the evening, pondering about him.

The Natsu I knew was a kind, love struck fool.

It doesn't feel right.

It doesn't feel right to be here.

To be here and not with him...

I sobbed uncontrollably.

Natsu, where are you now?

I have no one but you.

My whole life, I've been alone, surrounded by people who only gave me empty promises.

But you... You're the only one who genuinely cared about me.

Tears fell on my pillow and I wailed loudly.

I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore.

No one cares here, either. It doesn't matter.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came the maid named Virgo.

"Princess! What is wrong?"

I immediately sat up on my bed, a little surprised someone actually came in.

I continued to cry.

What do I say to her?

"I..." I whimpered.

"I saw a ghost! It was so scary and I..." I clung onto my blankets and more tears fell.

Virgo quickly walked over to me and embraced me.

It was warm.

"Aww, you seemed so mature for your age. I almost forgot you were still a baby!" She wiped away my tears with a handkerchief.

I sniffled.

"I'm here with you. Don't be afraid, princess."

How embarrassing...

* * *

A few days passed.

Sting suddenly burst into my room without warning.

"Other girls are sooo boring!" He complained to me. "And the maids are no fun! We always play the same games every time."

"Even when I try to talk to them!" He commented. "They always look down, down, down!" He stomped his feet.

Suddenly he stopped, stared at me, and patted my head.

This was quite normal by now, though.

He often visited me after sword practice and magic practice.

"My kitty is the best," he said, grinning.

I smiled back brightly.

It was around this time when I learned that my fiance, Natsu, had left the kingdom to attend a special school for talented people like himself.

It was not much, but I was relieved I didn't have to see Natsu not-Natsu here anymore.

It brought too much pain.

I spent many days just reading books and playing around with Sting, or occasionally talking to Jellal.

When will this life change...?

* * *

 **Natsu's POV  
**

I'm about to leave this kingdom soon...

It'll be a while, but long enough to set my thoughts straight.

About that girl...

There's something odd about her.

I can't stop thinking about her.

Why did I say such a thing back then?

 _I already love someone else._

I don't even have a lover.

The marriage was arranged a long time ago, and I was always too busy to get close to any girl.

But why did I...

I just felt like I had to.

She looks so familiar...

Luciana Heartfilia...

I have to see you again before I leave.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It's Natsu's farewell party.

Since he's such a valuable person in our kingdom, sending him off to an academy for a few years must be a big decision.

But...

I don't see him anywhere.

Maybe because boys and girls are separated in a party like this.

I internally sighed.

This is so annoying.

Suddenly, I got pulled by the arm.

It was...

Natsu Dragneel?!

He seemed to be in a rush, panting heavily and finally looking me into the eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He looked at me coldly. Suspiciously.

"Wha.. I..." I tried to reply, but he had already let go of my arm and walked away.

What is he talking about?

Just like before... He was gone.

What a confusing guy...

* * *

I've become quite well known in the castle.

For one, the King would often praise me, albeit subtly.

"Not bad for a girl," he would sometimes say.

I was determined to show my worth to the world.

Not as a princess, but as any other female in the kingdom.

I reached age seven.

Despite being older, Sting's bratty personality never changed.

"Hey! I finally became a knight!" He told me excitedly.

"Brother!" I exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

He nodded smugly. "I know I'm awesome!"

Although I always regarded him as an idiot, I can't deny the fact that he is the kingdom's youngest knight.

And he became that not because he was a prince, but because of his ability.

I wonder how strong he is...

"Kitty! I think I deserve a reward for this!" Sting said proudly.

Irritation prickled me.

"Nope! I gave you all my brioches(A type of dessert) yesterday!" I pouted.

"Come on~~ Please?"

I shook my head teasingly. "Nope, nope, nope!"

A stranger's voice suddenly disturbed us.

"Pardon me," a female voice spoke.

I turned towards her.

Ah... It was princess Minerva. The 5th princess.

"Who do you think you are to interrupt us?" Sting said, his voice emanating anger.

Wow... I've never seen his angry before..

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, but I believe this girl is being extremely rude to Your Highness," Minerva said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"What?!" Sting was outraged.

Even I was surprised, having always thought of him as nothing more than an idiot.

Minerva wavered. "I just thought that..."

Sting cut her off. "Are you trying to tell my kitty what to do?! Who do you think you are?"

I had to admit he was pretty frightening...

What a terrible experience for princess Minerva.

"Get out," Sting growled. "I don't want to see your face here again."

Minerva curtsied. "My deep apologies, Your Highness..." She slowly walked out of the room, quivering.

The door shut, but I heard heard sobs echoing throughout the hallway.

"No one can pick on you with me here," Sting concluded.

I smiled. To Minerva, I must have seemed very disrespectful to speak to a prince like this...

Girls here aren't taught to say no to an order...

The only reason I can is because Sting is my friend... Sort of.

But... even so, I still can't upset him out of fear of what he would do.

What a terrible life...

* * *

Later on, I walked to the royal library, hoping to pick up some new books to read.

Life was boring for a princess here.

Surprisingly, I walked into Jellal trying to decipher some math problems.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"None of your business," he said, ignoring me.

I continued to walk closer.

Math here is so easy!

I want to solve the problems so badly. This can prove that girls can be smart too, right?

But if I do that, I might offend him. What if he gets mad and... I don't know what will happen.

"Wow you're so smart, brother," I said cheerfully.

He scoffed. "This is nothing."

Does he think I'm stupid?!

I'll show you, little boy...

* * *

Not long afterwards, we were debating over math concepts.

We "discovered" whole new branches of calculus, physics, the concept of negative numbers... All of the sort.

I've already learned this in high school, so everything was a piece of cake.

To any other person here though, seeing an 8 year old girl and a 15 year old boy discussing stuff like this...

We must have been geniuses or something.

"What are you two doing?"

The voice was the king's!

"Your Majesty!" I exclaimed happily.

Careful, Lucy... I might not want to take Jellal's credit.

To my surprise, Jellal spoke.

"We were talking about math. Lucy actually taught me a lot of things."

"Hmm," Jude said, looking at me. "Is that so?"

I froze.

What do I do? What do I do?!

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Empty Promises

Author's Note: There's a small problem with this story where it doesn't show when it's updated or appear on the recently updated fanfiction archive. This story may be deleted and reposted after I finish Lucy's childhood arc, but I don't want to keep my followers waiting for that long! Consider this a test story I suppose.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **:Rebirth - Chapter 4**

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

The voice was the king's!

"Your Majesty!" I exclaimed happily.

Careful, Lucy... I might not want to take Jellal's credit.

To my surprise, Jellal spoke.

"We were talking about math. Lucy actually taught me a lot of things."

"Hmm," Jude said, looking at me. "Is that so?"

I froze.

What do I say?

I stayed silent, nodding and smiling. If prince Jellal said so, I guess I have no right to refuse it.

Sting walked in, probably following behind his father, and said, "Kitty!"

Can I kill him now?

Here I was, nervously presenting myself before the king, and Sting just casually calls me that stupid nickname.

Jude looked like he was thinking. Then he said, "I guess it's true that the two princes often associate with you."

"Yes! I love visiting her!" Sting laughed.

"Interesting," Jude said. "Why don't you join me for dinner tonight?"

I guess this was an honor— to dine with the king.

Family dinners weren't a thing here, not that I'm one to complain. I would probably be frightened the whole time of offending some male.

Ugh, this society...

* * *

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid!" A mathematician joined us for dinner, probably to examine the new concepts of math and physics I've "discovered".

"No one has ever thought of this!" The mathematician said.

That's right, I thought. Totally.

He continued to ramble on and on.

"This may be bold to say, but if the princess were born a boy, she would be a renowned genius to the whole country!"

"Perhaps so," Jude said.

"I dare say she's the most intelligent child in the kingdom."

"Yes."

"For sure."

"No doubt about it."

He continued to talk to himself, while Jude and I were eating.

The king seems to be in a good mood, smiling from time to time.

After that dinner with the king, it seemed the food I received every day was of higher quality.

So were my clothes, assorted with dresses and the sort.

I'm making progress, albeit slowly, but progress is still progress.

* * *

 **Setting -Servant's Chambers-**

"Have you heard?"

"Who hasn't? I still couldn't believe my eyes nor my ears!"

"Why would His Majesty request to see the princess occasionally?"

"Perhaps he is about to get rid of her."

"Maybe she is useless."

"You may be right. It has happened before."

Virgo, who overheard them, quickly said, "Stop this at once!"

"Princess Luciana is not only kind, but also talented! Do not spread these rumors any longer," Virgo said.

"We are just speaking of possibilities."

"But maybe..."

"The king likes her?"

"If His Highness was going to kill her, he would have done so."

"Hmmm."

"I also heard she is good friends with both princes!"

"What an occurrence!"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lucy," Layla embraced me tightly. "I am so proud of you."

I miss my mom from the real world, too...

I haven't seen her in so long; after her sickness, she...

The Layla here wasn't much different, and it feels so comforting to have her by me.

"It is such a great honor to dine with the king."

She kissed me lightly on the cheek, and fixed my hair.

"You're about to turn nine soon. The king has arranged a little celebration for your ninth birthday."

I smiled. "I'm so happy!"

Layla had tears in her eyes, and she hugged me once more.

"Kitty! Heyy!"

I internally cringed, looking at Sting standing at the door.

This is awkward...

"How are you, Prince Sting?" Layla inquired.

Although Sting wasn't her son, she still treated each one of the king's children kindly.

"Ah, mother is here too! That's good. Father wants Lucy to come for dinner again."

Layla looked quite surprised. "Thank you for coming here to tell Lucy that!"

After all, the king could have sent a maid or some other person to notify us of this.

Sting nodded. "Yup. It'll be just you, me, father, and... Uh... You too, mother!"

"M-me?"

"Father said so!"

"Oh, then I'd better get ready! Come, Lucy."

* * *

We arrived at the huge dinner table with enough food to feed dozens of people.

The four of us sat at the right end of the table, with the king sitting at the very end.

"Lucy," Jude began to say. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I answered. Lucy, huh? He calls me by my name now. He used to either call me Luciana or just addressed me as "you".

"What gets broken without being held?"

Oh... A riddle. I remember discussing riddles riddles with Natsu back when we were in high school.

He had promised me back then that he'd never make me feel unwanted, because he'd always be there.

Natsu...

"A kitty!" Sting exclaimed.

The king shook his head. "You answer, Lucy."

Mother looked really worried, fidgeting from side to side. Jude's expression showed that he thinks I have no chance in solving this riddle.

I pretended to think for a bit. "A... promise," I said finally.

"Indeed," Jude smiled.

I stood up from my chair, pushing it back, and walked towards him.

"Father," I said, testing my limits a little. He told Layla he wanted to be addressed as "Your Highness" or "King" but it seemed he didn't mind if it was me or the princes.

"Since I solved the question, do I get a present?" I pressed. Please work, please work.

Layla froze in her seat.

"A present?" Jude mused. "What kind of present would you like?"

Hmm... It'd be better not to ask something too extreme for now.

"Can you... pet my hair?" I asked.

"Hahahaha! Kitty kitty!" Sting laughed. He's like 13 years old, but was still as dense as he was when I was born.

"What a courageous thing to ask," the king chuckled, straightening my hair a bit.

Success!

Layla sent me desperate looks from across the table.

"Father, I love you a lot!" I was definitely pushing my boundaries, but since I rarely see the king outside of these random dinners, I had better make him like me fast.

To my surprise, king Jude Heartfilia laughed happily.

When he finally stopped laughing, he turned towards Layla.

"Why do you look so frightened?"

"O-oh... No particular reason," she replied.

"Lucy is quite an eccentric little girl," he continued to pat my head. "I like her," he added.

Yep, you heard that right, I thought smugly.

And although I thought that I could change things for girls in this world as an example, others would follow.

I couldn't be more wrong.

Instead of seeing this as a chance to improve women's status in society, it only sparked jealousy instead...

* * *

 **Unknown POV  
**

"The maids are always gossiping about Luciana..."

"How dare she associate with the princes and king like that!"

"I heard she is having an 9th birthday celebration soon."

"How unfair! We never had even one celebration."

"It is our duty, as the other princesses of the Magnolia kingdom, to teach her a lesson."

"I agree with princess Minerva."

"We'll knock some sense back into her at her 9th birthday celebration."

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 4-  
**

* * *

I'll have chapter 5 ready to be posted tomorrow! Follow to keep up to date!

Also, this is kind of off topic, but I am so excited to write about how the cold Jellal will fall in love with Erza. xD (And yes, it'll happen, so I don't consider this a spoiler.) Other major characters such as Gray, Juvia, etc. will also be introduced soon.


	5. Sparks of Jealousy

**:Rebirth - Chapter 5**

* * *

 _We'll knock some sense back into her at her 9th birthday celebration._

"Brother Jellal! Did you know it's kitty's birthday celebration today?" Sting said excitedly.

Jellal nodded. "She's visiting the princesses right now, isn't she? Should we go see her?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked around in my extravagant pink gown with Virgo accompanying me.

"Princess, it's now time to visit the other princesses. I heard that they would like to see you before the ceremony. Perhaps to give you their blessings?"

"Oh, alright," I said.

Honestly, this was the part I was worried about. I have no idea how my half-sisters, the princesses, felt about me, especially after what happened to Minerva.

I'd better be extra careful not to get on their bad side.

"They will surely like you, princess. You are beautiful and talented," Virgo asserted.

I'm not too sure about that...

I entered the east wing of the castle, where the princesses were waiting for me.

It was like entering a room filled with hungry animals. They were looking at me, sizing me up.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, curtsying.

"Oh? Luciana, the girl genius, huh," said one of the older girls.

She pointed her fan to Virgo. "You may leave now, this place is for princesses only."

"Yes," Virgo exited the room.

Seems like I was right.

They have something planned, and it wasn't good, looking at their expressions.

If they thought they could fool a nine year old girl, they were wrong.

Little did they know, I'm actually way over twenty years old mentally. Heh.

I stood there, looking at their gazes.

"Have you no manners?" Minerva spoke sharply.

"...Pardon?" I replied.

"As the youngest princess here, it is only right that you show more respect to us than just a simple 'Nice to meet you'," she sneered.

Why are they so intent on reinforcing this hierarchy?

We're all girls, why don't we all be allies and help each other?

"I am sorry, I wasn't aware of this..." I mumbled.

Minerva glared at me, stomping off.

Where is she going...?

She quickly came back with a glass of steaming water.

What is she going to do?

Throw it on me?

As I expected, she tipped the cup forward and hot water splashed down.

I moved my head aside, avoiding the water, but it still stained my dress.

What the hell...?

No one seemed to be doing anything but watching.

I guess this was planned.

"How dare you dodge that!" Minerva shrieked.

Well what else was I supposed to—

She slapped me across the face.

I wish I can tear her throat out right now.

Calm down, Lucy. Calm down...

Minerva grabbed my hair, pulling me forward.

"Wait, that's enough," the girl who dismissed Virgo said. "The celebration will start soon."

The door slid open.

"Kitty!"

As embarrassing as it was, I was actually happy to hear Sting's voice.

He looked around. "Where is kitty?"

Jellal looked in from behind Sting. "What is happening here?"

At once, all the other princesses rushed forward, greeting the two princes and introducing themselves.

"How do you do, Prince Jellal!"

"Hello—"

"I'm the 3rd princess—"

"Ah there you are!" Sting said, finally finding me among the crowd.

He looked at me, still kneeling on the floor. "What happened to your dress?"

"Oh, umm," I said. "I accidentally spilled water on myself earlier."

Jellal cut in. "Father is looking for you. Your maid is outside, go with her to meet him now."

"Okay," I nodded, walking outside.

"Go with her, Sting," Jellal added.

"Okay, brother."

As much as I wanted to pay the princesses back because of what they just did, I had to hold in my temper.

I can't abuse my power just because the king and the princes like me.

I followed Virgo and Sting back into the main room of the castle where the celebration will be held.

* * *

 **Jellal's POV  
**

"What is happening here?"

The room where my sister, Lucy, is in is dark, filled with the menacing looks of the other girls.

Upon seeing Sting and me, they all rushed toward us like a giant wave.

"How do you do, Prince Jellal!"

"Hello—"

"I'm the 3rd princess—"

I want to tell them to back the crap away from me, but first I had to find Lucy.

"Ah there you are!" Sting said. "What happened to your dress?"

"Oh, I accidentally spilled water on myself earlier."

I narrowed my eyes.

Lucy's cheek was red, although the color was fading.

What did these lowly wenches do...?

"Father is looking for you," I said. "Your maid is outside, go with her to meet him now."

Lucy nodded and said okay.

"Go with her, Sting."

"Okay, brother."

The door slammed shut behind us.

I walked forward towards the eldest princess.

Or so I think she is. I never really bothered to know.

"You," I said.

"Yes, Prince Jellal?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" My gaze darkened.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"All of you, kneel down this instant!" I ordered.

The princesses all knelt to the floor in unison.

"If you are honest, I might spare your life," I said.

"Th-the 5th princess did it all!" A girl shrieked.

The 5th princess shuddered. "I..."

"I only did what she told me to do!" She pointed to the girl who accused her.

"I never said anything!"

I couldn't hold back my rage. I pulled my hand back and slapped the 5th princess across the face. Hard.

"This is just a warning," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at me. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"If you do something like this again..." I let go of her chin. "I'm going to kill you."

Turning towards the door, I added, "If any of you would like to die..."

I walked outside and slammed the door.

"Then you know what to do."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

After the celebration, father handed me a letter, saying it was from my fiance.

I wonder what Natsu wrote inside...

But before that, I thought about what had happened earlier.

Women inside the palace were treated decently I suppose.

But what would it be like for them outside the castle...?

They must suffer a lot...

They could be accused, raped... I don't know.

I looked down at my luxurious dress.

What is all this for, if I can't really save anyone?

I opened the letter.

 **"Personally writing a letter to you is a great honor."**

...Are you kidding me!?

He sent me a letter just to tell me that?

I flipped the page over back and forth.

He seriously only wrote that.

I folded up the paper.

I guess it is kind of surprising that a man would write to a woman in this world...

Arghh. This is messed up.

I can't believe I'm expected to be thankful for something like this...

Someone knocked the door.

Oh, it must be the tutor they hired for me.

Since to the kingdom, I was a genius, many scholars fought over becoming my tutor and in the end, one was chosen.

I opened the door.

"Hello, Sir Makarov!" I smiled.

The old man named Makarov came in. He seemed pretty easy going and kind.

"Please, just call me Makarov. Today, we will learn about..."

After grueling hours of lessons later, Makarov turned to leave.

I really like him. He seemed to see past my gender and into the person I really am. It was a nice feeling to not be looked down upon for being a girl.

I waved goodbye to him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Ah, Lucy," he said, scratching his head. "I've been meaning to tell you, but..."

"Yes?"

"Well, that letter on your desk. It's been bounded by magic."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Makarov asked.

"Sure," I replied.

Taking the letter in his hands, Makarov chuckled.

"Your fiance is quite peculiar," he said.

"Uh..?"

Makarov waved his hand over the letter, and words I haven't seen on the page before appeared.

It was filled with words!

"There you go," Makarov smiled. "I will leave you in peace now. Your fiance seems to really love you."

Huh?!

Makarov stepped outside. I guess he wanted me to read the letter alone.

I looked down at it.

I'm kind of scared to read it, but my curiosity overcame my fear.

 **"Congratulations on your celebration! I would like to offer you my apologies, since I couldn't be there. However, I would like to warn you to be wary of the others in the castle. There seems to be rumors flying lately, and I am concerned for your safety."**

Hmm...

He sounds... caring?

Oh, there's more on the bottom.

The words on the bottom corner were scratched out and really messy.

 **"Luce Luce Luce"**

 **"I love you. Why the heck am I like this? I am going insane, what am I even writing. Luce. Lucy."**

Makarov's words swirled in my mind.

 _Your fiance seems to really love you..._

But... Luce was the name Natsu used to call me.

 _My_ Natsu.

I don't understand...

The Natsu here told me he was already in love with someone else.

But...

Flipping the page over, I read.

 **"Make sure you keep warm."**

...Natsu used to say that to me all the time...

He would say that he wasn't scared of the cold, but would always wrap his scarf around me.

 _Make sure you keep warm, Luce._

Natsu Dragneel...

Why are you so confusing?

That time at the farewell party...

What you've said to me..

And this letter, too..

I wonder what's going on...?

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Pieces

Author's Note: I emailed fanfiction support about the problem! Thanks for being patient with me. :)

To the reviewer that asked where Erza is: She has not been introduced yet. I expect her to make an appearance a little after chapter 10, since she's not currently in the kingdom.

As to Jellal being overly protective: Well he is quite the tsundere in this fanfic. x3

 **:Rebirth - Chapter 6**

* * *

"Princess Luciana needs magical power," one of the king's advisors said.

"With magic, who knows what she can accomplish?" Another added.

"Her gender does not matter. The only reason why women's statuses are low is due to the lack of magical power they possess."

"With magic, she can—"

"I know," the king interrupted. He thought for a while. Injecting magic powers to a girl sounded alien to him. "Would it be dangerous to Princess Luciana?"

"From the knowledge we possess, no."

"However, we will need to conduct experiments on servants and peasants."

"Side effects...?" Jude inquired.

"Well... Aside from the costs, Princess Luciana will become more masculine," the advisors continued.

"She won't be able to have children."

"What an honor, to become male!"

Jude's face darkened. "Cancel that plan immediately. I forbid it."

The advisors were confused.

Maybe he didn't like the princess enough to turn her into a prince? They thought.

But to Jude, his daughter was far more precious— someone he didn't want to lose.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

A knock at the door startled me. I walked towards it and to see none other than Princess Minerva.

Why is she here...?

"Ah hello, Princess Luciana," she said.

I have to keep my guard up. Why is she suddenly so nice?

"Your room looks very fancy," Minerva said.

"Thanks..." I replied.

Minerva walked over to my desk. "What's this?"

"The letter I wrote for my fiance," I said, suddenly feeling defensive. After reading his letter to me, I decided to write one back to him. I should've sent it sooner. I don't want Minerva to read it.

Minerva fidgeted with her sleeve, holding the letter.

"Is your arm okay? You keep touching your sleeve," I asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," she replied.

Virgo interrupted our awkward conversation, bringing us drinks and small snacks.

"Well, what brings you here?" I finally asked Minerva.

"You see," she said. "I want to be your ally. I'm sorry for what happened back at the celebration. The other princesses forced me to do that back then, but I genuinely want to help you."

I guess she didn't seem like she wanted to harm me...

"Also," Minerva said. "You're well known because His Majesty and the princes like you. How do you do it?"

My secret... was abandoning my dignity and sucking up to them. But I couldn't tell her that.

"I don't think there are any secrets," I said.

I still don't trust her.

The door opened again. Do I have no privacy?!

"Jellal!" I said, startled. He looked at me, holding a book in his hands. "It's so great to see you!"

He nodded.

"Prince Jellal, how are you?" Minerva said.

I saw Jellal narrow his eyes. Did he have something against the 5th princess, Minerva...?

"Get out of my way," he said harshly.

He walked over to the desk, and spied my letter. "What's this?" He opened it and began to read. I tried my hardest not to snatch it away from him.

"A letter to my fiance," I explained.

He inspected it, and ripped it apart.

What are you doing?!

I wanted to lunge at him and demand to know why he did this.

I poured my heart into this letter, and he just...

"Throw it away," he ordered.

Writing this letter broke my heart, since I was thinking about my Natsu, the Natsu I love. The things I wanted to say to him, I...

And what he wrote in the corner...

What he added in the back..

 _Your fiance must really love you._

"A-as you wish..." I forced out.

I... need to calm down. I can't risk my life over something like this.

For nine years, I had swallowed my pride to survive and change things.

I could feel tears coming out of my eyes.

No... I can't cry. At least not right now...

"Kitty!" Sting ran in the room. "I found yarn for you!" He threw it at my foot, expecting me to play with it or something.

Minerva stood in the corner, hands covering her mouth. What is she thinking right now?

That I'm being treated like a pet to these princes?

My tears fell on the floor.

"Lucy! Are you crying?" Sting rushed over, concerned. "Who did this to you?"

He finally noticed Minerva. "It was you, wasn't it?" His body exploded in white light. Is this his magic...?

"Quit it," Jellal told Sting. Then he said, "I told you to throw your trash away."

Wiping my tears away, I walked to where he scattered the pieces of my letter to pick it up.

Suddenly, Jellal grabbed Minerva. "I clearly said to throw away the trash. Why is Lucy throwing away _your_ trash?"

What does he mean...?

"Did you forget what I warned you?" He said. Minerva looked frightened.

"Lucy, close your eyes," Jellal said.

"O-okay..."

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was setting, and it was just Jellal next to me.

Where did Minerva and Sting go...?

The pieces of my letter were gone, too.

I need to find out what happened.

Jellal turned to leave. "Look in your desk drawer later."

I looked at him, befuddled.

* * *

 **Jellal's POV  
**

Sting wouldn't stop bugging me about what happened. In the end, father found out and asked me about it as well.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well," I said. "I almost got poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Father looked startled.

I nodded. "The 5th princess attempted to poison Lucy. I found the poison on the letter Lucy wrote to her fiance and discovered the 5th princess was hiding poison in her sleeve."

"...I see," the king said. "Well done."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

They say that the 5th princess was locked up in jail.

Others say she has been executed.

"In attempt to poison the prince," Virgo had told me.

I sighed. If Minerva were a boy, she might not have to suffer like this.

I need to be more careful from now on.

I had debated whether to look in my drawer or not. After all, I was still upset at Jellal.

When I finally opened it, I found a letter inside. My letter...!

Has it been repaired? Then... I cried for nothing?

I held the letter to my chest. I will send it soon.

Jude's appearance at the entrance of my room startled me. He touched my forehead.

"You seem to be unharmed."

I nodded. Why would I be harmed..?

"Tomorrow, you will have your first trip outside the palace. Sting will go with you."

Really?! This was news. The chance to see how the world was outside the palace was here.

Maybe it's finally time for me to change things, little by little!

* * *

 **Natsu's POV  
**

"You're reading your fiancee's letter _again_?" My friend, Rogue, said. "You always throw my letters away!"

"Actually," I said. "My maid does." He fumed. It was fun to mess with him.

"You read her letter so many times. Do you actually like her?"

"No," I said, irritated. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me either.

"Lisanna will probably be furious," Rogue mumbled.

Lisanna... The crown princess of the empire. (Note that Lucy is only a princess of the kingdom. Lisanna is of higher status.) The only female in this world with magic power...

"Everyone knows that she's interested in you," Rogue added. "Your magic is known far and wide as almost unbeatable. Maybe Lisanna can also be your wife? Surely she wouldn't mind your fiancee as a mistress or something."

The mood immediately darkened, and I sent him a glare from across the room.

"Uh... I was joking?" Rogue said.

"I will only marry my fiancee," I said. "I have no time for anyone else."

But was that the only reason?

Luciana Heartfilia... Just what have you done to me?

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 6-  
**


	7. Limitations

**:Rebirth - Chapter 7  
**

* * *

I will be leaving the castle momentarily. Experiencing the world outside...

It was more scary than exciting. What is it like out there?

No doubt that it was a dangerous place for women, with no magic to defend themselves.

Sting was assigned to come with me, along with a few knights. I'm not really sure how I feel about this.

I mean, Sting is nice and all, but... I don't know, he just seems really dense for his age.

Can I really trust him? What does he know about the outside world and how girls are treated?

He will have to do. After many years of training him little by little to like females better, it seemed that he only took a liking to me.

It's so irritatingly hard to change someone's mindset. Nevertheless, I'll keep trying.

There were a few locations I was allowed to choose for this trip.

I could pick two of the places on the list to go to before returning to the palace.

Hmm, let's see..

 **-Museum**

 **-Grand Library**

 **-Cotton Plantation**

 **-Temple**

 **-Docks**

Each of them seemed to have a lot to offer. In the end, I decided on the cotton plantation and museum, respectively.

I need to learn more about how things are done here, and about the history of this place...

* * *

The carriage slowed to a stop.

"We have arrived at the cotton plantation," one of the knights said. "This is the second largest plantation in the kingdom, and we came here since it was closest to the palace and our next stop."

"Cotton here is often exported because of its quality."

Sickening sounds of whipping filled my ears.

Is this what I think it is...?

"Get the hell up right now!" A burly man in the plantation shouted, holding a whip.

A young girl was sprawled on the floor, covering her face with her arms.

She had bruises all over her body. Scars from the whip...

And I can't even describe how skinny she was... All skin and bone.

Has she even eaten in the past month...?

Her hair was messy with sweat and blood covering it all.

What a grotesque sight... How could they do this to people? What kind of sane person would think this is normal?!

"Don't make me repeat myself!" More whipping. The little girl didn't dare to scream.

I can't... believe this...

"Get to work! We're behind on today's quota!"

This is too cruel.

I looked at the other girls and women around her. They were all as skinny, if not skinnier than the girl sprawled on the floor.

Their ribs are sticking out... It's such a cold day today, yet all they have is a thin layer of clothing to wear.

These are how the slaves are treated...?

Sting nudged me. "Kitty, you look constipated!" He laughed.

How could he laugh in front of a sight like this?!

I wish they could rest.. If only for a moment.

"Brother," I said, sighing. I had to think things through, I don't have the power to demand these slaves to be released or to be given a break. What happens if they're free? They were still powerless and worse things could happen to them.

I have to think of something...

I tried to force some tears out of my eyes, which wasn't hard, seeing all these people suffering before me.

"Brother..." I repeated. "Every time I hear the whip, I get so scared."

"Well aren't you a scaredy-cat."

Is he going to take the bait...?

Sting looked at me and puffed out his cheeks, as if wondering what to do.

He suddenly turned towards the slaves and yelled, "Shut up! Stop the whipping right now!"

Another burly man came out from the side of the building and trudged towards us.

Oh no, he looks angry...

"Who the heck are you?" He demanded.

The knight we had with us immediately stepped forward to show the royal badge and symbol. The man looked shocked.

It wasn't that surprising. Who would expect a prince and (an insignificant) princess to visit a plain cotton plantation?

"I-I am so, so sorry!" The man said many times.

He turned towards Sting. "I did not recognize Your Majesty."

Sting nodded. "Make sure we can't hear you whip."

"I understand," the man replied. He turned towards the slaves. "Take a break."

Relief flooded through me.

* * *

 **The Slave Girl's POV  
**

I internally sighed. Finally, I can breathe.

I stood up and stretched my back. The heavy whipping from before made my body ache, but I was already used to this pain.

Hands brushing through my stiff, bloodied hair, I wobbled over to find a more comfortable place to sit.

What...?

My eyes widened.

The manager... Our manager... is kneeling before a woman?

Who could it be...? Even a noblewoman wouldn't...

"Hey #41, what are ya staring at?"

"A-ah.. Nothing," I said.

It was weird to speak again. I've hardly spoken a word since I began working here and I was surprised I still remembered how to talk.

Someone collapsed behind us.

Ah... Number 17, the pregnant lady who's about to be due soon...!

"#17!"

Please tell me it's just starvation...

She's not going to die... is she?

These situations were so common...

"I can't believe they whipped her even though she is pregnant..." A slave beside me said.

This was enough.

I had to find help.

"#41 where are you going?"

I rushed towards where the manager was kneeling before the woman.

Now that I look closer, she was just a girl. Younger than me, even!

The moment the manager saw me, he raised his whip. "Crazy little...!"

I prepared for the strike, but it never came.

The man next to the girl that looked like a guard grabbed the manager's arms.

"The prince was very clear that there shall be no whipping in his or Princess Luciana's presence."

Princess Luciana...? Although the slaves didn't know much about the outside world, princess Luciana was a popular topic among women.

Tears poured out of my eyes. Maybe I found someone who can finally help..!

I collapsed onto my knees in front of her. "Please... I beg you..."

Princess Luciana gently grabbed my hands and made me stand up again, steadying me.

She isn't disgusted by me...?

"M-my pregnant friend fainted from hunger..."

The princess had a concerned expression on her face. Her brown eyes, although pure, looked sincere.

"Please..." Tears trickled out of my eyes. "Any food... Any..."

The manager couldn't stay silent any longer. "How dare you!"

"Have mercy..." I pleaded.

The young boy next to Princess Luciana grinned. "Should I just kick her away, Lucy?"

I looked desperately at the princess. No... please...

Even royalty are like this...?

The princess had tears in her eyes.

"Brother..." The princess said.

The young boy, who was actually the prince, grabbed her shoulders. "Wh-why are you crying for this slave, Lucy?! Do you want me to get rid of her? If she is bothering you, then—"

"Brother!" The princess said loudly, cutting him off. "I... would like to request a simple favor. Just a bit of food would make me very happy right now..." She wiped away her tears slowly.

"Why? Are you hungry?" The prince asked.

The princess looked down. "Today... It is my first day outside and I am so disappointed."

The prince looked shocked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Brother... Don't you feel sad for those who cry from hunger...?"

"She's just a slave, Lucy."

"I am beyond depressed. My heart hurts..."

The prince, flabbergasted, said, "Don't cry! I'll take care of everything."

The princess looked relieved.

"Just trust me."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

A single command from the bratty Sting brought 10 royal chefs and 30 extra chefs to the plantation.

I'm honestly beyond words right now, but I'm so happy my acting has paid off.

The girls looked at the food in wonder.

Sting just stood there smugly, sending me the "I know I'm awesome" look.

"No one should make you cry, Lucy," he said.

This caught me off guard.

How... sweet of him.

In the end, the slaves earned a 3 day rest and a bunch of food. They thanked us with tears.

But...

That was all I could do for them...

The extent of my power was so limited.

Well.. it's not even _my_ power, but Sting's.

Why is it so difficult to change this world?

How can I change it...?

* * *

Later on, we arrived at the museum.

The tour guide rambled on and on about the history of the Magnolia kingdom.

"Here are the ancient texts that we are unable to decipher yet."

"Many have tried for decades to no avail..."

The museum trip was much more ordinary than the plantation.

For one, not a single girl was in sight.

I guess girls aren't admitted into something fancy like a museum..

I wish I could be back at the plantation again, helping those people.

I glanced over the ancient texts.

If I was more distracted, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

I could read it...?

But if I think about it, it doesn't look like the Magnolia kingdom's form of writing.

It's... English...

"We assume these manuscripts entail origins of magic or other important mysteries to the formation of magic."

The guide was wrong.

These ancient texts...

I read them in my mind.

 **My darling wife,**

 **The weather today has been fair, although I long to see your face again.**

A love letter...?

I looked around.

Some were journals, others letters, and a majority of them were just pages of books.

"Sting..." I whispered. "Can I talk to you real quick? It's about these ancient texts..."

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 7-  
**


	8. That Winter Night

**:Rebirth - Chapter 7**

* * *

 _"Sting..." I whispered. "Can I talk to you real quick? It's about these ancient texts..."_

"Were you being serious, Princess Lucy?" Makarov asked.

After I told Sting of this new talent I have, Makarov was informed quickly and rushed over here.

"Yes, but I don't know how I can read them," I explained. "It naturally..."

"You are well known for your intelligence, and now you can read archaic language?" Makarov was impressed, smiling.

I read the words once more for Makarov to hear. The scholars around him were surprised. They soon figured out how to translate the rest after I translated a few for them.

"What a surprise! We've never thought of this method."

"Now we can finally translate these manuscripts!"

Makarov looked at me sincerely, saying, "Lucy, you are truly Magnolia's treasure. Although the other men may overlook your talent, it is there within you."

"Kitty is just a kitty," Sting asserted, failing to hide his grin. It was clear that he was quite surprised also.

He suddenly stopped smiling and adjusted his posture. "Father!" He said.

I turned towards where Sting was looking. The king is here...?

"Father," I said happily. "Are you here to bring us back to the castle?" It was kind of a stretch, but why else would he be here?

Jude scratched his head. "Yes. Also, I have some good news for you."

Good news?

"What is it, father?"

"We need to return immediately," Jude said. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

When we arrived at the castle, every servant and maid was talking about it. The good news.

My mother just gave birth to twins!

Entering her room quietly, I looked at my adorable little siblings.

I've also been alone in my previous life... But now, I have people who care for me...

My twin siblings, one a boy, the other a girl, looked identical.

The peculiar thing was, not long after birth, the little girl began to show signs of magical development.

This was definitely something that can bring change to the kingdom.

The maids muttered about how this was the second case of a girl to have natural magical powers.

I wonder who was the first...?

"Mother," I asked. "What are their names?"

Layla smiled, touching the baby girl's fingers. "This is Ultear. And this is Gray." She gently held both of them.

I was filled with joy, having these children as an addition to the family.

I'll raise them well to live in this world.

* * *

 **Jellal's POV**

"Father, Lucy's ability is exceptional," I told the king, who was seated on his throne before me. After what Lucy had done for out country, there's bound to be a way to reward her.

"I'm aware, Jellal. What a gift she has," the king said solemnly. "But... What are you implying?"

"I think she should be awarded for this. A title, at least."

Jude thought about it for a while. He then told me his answer.

* * *

 **Second Princess, Milliana's POV  
**

I waited silently at the gate where Princess Luciana resides behind. The guards had told me no one was allowed in, but if I waited outside, she was bound to come out some time.

Sitting down, I waited, looking at the scenery around me to pass the time.

I spotted Prince Jellal walking towards the gate. Quickly standing up, I paid him my respect. "How do you do, Prince Jellal?"

Prince Jellal was well known for being ruthless within the castle. Many were afraid of him.

He walked past me without saying a word. That could've been a lot worse.

I heard he was the one that ordered the execution of the 5th princess... I need to be extra careful around him.

"Brother!"

Princess Luciana's voice...?

"Hello! I'm so happy you came to visit me even though you are so busy now..."

Prince Jellal struggled to maintain a straight face. Anyone could see he was holding back a smile.

"Expect to hear some good news soon."

Luciana looked confused. "Good news?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see, Lucy."

I don't understand.

Not much was known about Luciana Heartfilia except for her intelligence. People often talk about her.

There's one rumor that bugs me though...

Did the 7th princess, Luciana, really get magic injections? Doesn't that explain the king and princes' behavior towards her?

If that's really true, then maybe I, too...

I want to be able to use magic like her.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I'm really nervous. What was the good news Jellal told me about?

Sting was really easy to get along with, but Jellal always kept his distance. I can't tell what he's thinking.

I hope whatever prepared he has prepared is decent at least...

I woke up the next morning completely exhausted. I can't stop stressing over what the "surprise" might bring, not to mention already being drained from taking care of my little siblings.

What could it be...?

Virgo knocked at the door. "This is for you, Princess." She handed me a blue gown.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"I am not allowed to tell you that, Princess. All I know is that there will be a party held for both men and women."

Why would Jude host a party like that? This is the first time I've heard of women being formally invited to a party within the castle.

I guess I will see soon...

* * *

 **Milliana's POV  
**

I sat at the dining table with my sisters. The party held for Princess Luciana began.

"So apparently Princess Luciana is the first to have magic injected into her!" My sisters were whispering among themselves.

"Maybe that's why she is so adored by the king and princes."

"Not to mention this luxurious party just for her..."

"... It can't be just for her, can it? They must be looking for new test subjects to experiment on for magic injections. Why else would they invite the girls?"

"I can't miss this opportunity to...!"

"What about the side effects...?"

"I would rather not risk it..."

I slammed my hand on the table. "I disagree," I said firmly. "It's better to use magic. I need... to get magical power."

I glanced at the king. He seemed to be talking to someone. Maybe one of his wives? She has lovely golden hair.

"This celebration has been planned solely for Princess Luciana!" The king announced.

So it was true...

Princess Luciana entered, a little late, in a dazzling blue gown. All eyes were on her.

She looked like she hadn't slept all night; there were distinct dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale.

"Because of her great contributions, I award her the title of 'Magnolia's Blossom'. Step forward, Princess Luciana."

Luciana looked terrified yet relieved at the same time. The king seemed to notice.

I leaned forward to listen.

"What is wrong, Lucy? You look quite..."

"I haven't slept well last night," Luciana admitted.

To my great surprise, the king pulled her into an embrace. "Father is sorry, Lucy. You must have been worried about what was going to happen today."

He hugged the princess in front of everyone...!

I was speechless.

"Enjoy the celebration, everyone."

Was it really just a party and nothing more...? I thought they were going to find test subject and...

Wait... Does Princess Luciana even have magic at all...?

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

I was relieved beyond belief. Awarding me a title and hosting a party for me... I don't know why Jude is going this far. I honestly thought he was mad at me or something.

Jude said to me, "I have something for you."

I looked up at him, curious, to see him holding a box, which he handed to me.

What's this...?

"Open it, Lucy."

I took off the lid and saw... 12 golden keys?

"What do these keys unlock, father?" I asked.

"No one knows for sure," Jude explained. "It was handed down the royal family because of the immense amount of magic stored in them. I want you to have it, maybe a miracle will happen again if it's with you."

I was shocked. He gifted me a royal family heirloom...? "Th-thank you father! I will take good care of this! Nothing can make me happier right now!"

Jude chuckled. "Are you sure? I invited a special guest tonight."

Special guest...?

The door opened as if answering my question. Footsteps resounded in the dining hall.

Why is he here?

Natsu Dragneel, dressed in a white suit, appeared before me.

* * *

Whenever I see Natsu, it hurts...

He reminds me of the Natsu I left behind in the real world. Although almost 10 years had passed... I still can't get over him. He was the only one...

Natsu turned towards Jude. "May I ask a favor? I would like to talk to my fiancee in private."

"Why?" Jude responded.

"I would like to tell her something."

Jude pulled me closer to him. "Be back in an hour, okay?"

I nodded.

The less time I spent with him, the better. It hurts to be reminded of the things and people I've lost.

* * *

The winter night was a bit chilly, but walking next to Natsu, I couldn't feel the icy wind on my skin.

We walked along the bridge in the castle garden.

Aren't we going to where we first met...?

What did Natsu want to tell me?

Can't he just say it already...?

It's been a long, long time since I've took a walk with the Natsu I love.

I glanced at him.

It's so quiet...

I keep telling myself that he's not the Natsu I know...

But they look the same... My heart refuses to listen..

"You," he said.

"I'm making flaming hot chicken... the way you taught me."

"P-pardon?" I was startled.

Natsu turned around and looked into my eyes. "Do you know what that means?"

Flaming hot chicken... doesn't exist in this world...

But that's what the last text Natsu sent me said.

 _Luce, I just got back home and made flaming hot chicken the way you taught me..._

Then he said...

"Why aren't you home yet?" Natsu's eyes softened. "I waited for you so long. I missed you so much."

I can't believe this...

I covered my mouth in shock.

The way his eyes softened... The way he's looking at me right now..

I need to say something. Anything.

I want to tell him everything I've endured the past ten years, longing to see him again.

All I want to tell him is that I love him, something I've never told him before.

My heart ached, and my lips refused to move.

I'm so...

Natsu's face leaned closer to mine. "Do you have something in your eyes?"

Tears were trickling down my cheeks.

"I... I just..." I attempted to say.

Natsu... Same face... Same voice...

Everything's the same...

Please stop being so cold to me...

Please...

He gently raised his arm and wiped my tears away.

I feel like the world around me... stopped for a moment.

"Don't cry, Luce," he said.

But my body refused to listen. I sobbed, more tears dripping down my cheeks.

"What have you done to me, Luce?" Natsu continued. He moved his hand to gently cup and caress my cheek. "I don't know why... But my heart is shattering when I see you cry..."

Natsu... Are you...?

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 8-  
**

To Guest: Yeah, you were right! I was wondering about that as well but thank you for confirming! :)


	9. In Fate's Grasp

To damnedcharm- Layla is loved right now because she is Lucy's mother, but Jude will soon realize it is so much more than that. About the hierarchy, "second princess" refers to the second born princess. It is based on age. I have nothing planned for the first princess right now; all the princesses are keeping a low profile after Minerva's execution. Jellal is the first and eldest prince, although the first princess was born before him (not included in the story yet). And yes, the king has a lot of children so he can pick a suitable heir to the throne. In this story's case, Jellal is the crown prince. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! :)

To varee- Yes the ideas of a male dominated society were inspired from some Asian dramas I've watched, and also because many communities favored patriarchy in the past. It was fun discussing them with you in our PMs. c:

 **:Rebirth - Chapter 9**

* * *

 _What have you done to me, Luce?_

 _I don't know why..._

 _But my heart is shattering when I see you cry..._

I looked up at Natsu, who was gazing back at me with a soft expression on his face. My heart ached, looking at the Natsu who loved me once again.

"And that is why... I despise you," his expression hardened.

Natsu...?

"Who are you to mess around with my feelings like this?" He grabbed my cheek, forcing me to look straight at him.

What is he saying...?

Didn't he just tell me he was waiting for me?

That he missed me?

Why don't you remember?

Please don't do this...

"Natsu..." I said.

"Don't call my name!" He snapped.

No, Natsu...

"Let me elaborate. You are nothing more than someone I am arranged to marry. I've told you that before. Don't you dare expect me to love you."

Stop lying... You just said it hurts to see me cry...

More tears ran down my cheeks. Natsu seemed unfazed.

He turned away, refusing to look at me. "Stop crying. I don't understand what you did to me... But once I find out, you will pay, Luciana Heartfilia."

I stared as I watched him fade into the distance.

 _I'm sorry I'm late, Natsu..._

 _I'm sorry for making you wait for me all this time._

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

I packed my bags filled with the weapons I've collected over the last several weeks.

I can't stay in this place any longer. They could be catching up to me any time soon, especially since this scarlet hair of mine sticks out among the crowd.

I sighed. Although I bound my chest and covered my long hair, I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

After first hearing about my betrothal to some royal brat I didn't bother to learn the name of, I ran away from home.

I have far more rights as a free individual right now and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

I walked towards the army recruiting center.

If I can't become a knight... My only other option is to become an assassin.

I hope this goes well.

* * *

 **General POV  
**

"Father," Jellal said, entering the king's room. "I believe Lucy deserves another trip outside the palace. The last one was interrupted, after all."

"That is true," Jude concluded, thinking for a bit. "You will accompany her this time. I trust you with her more than I do Sting. You are much more mature, Jellal."

Jellal nodded.

"Laxus," Jude ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Laxus, the kingdom's most honorable knight stepped forward.

"I would like you to follow behind Lucy and Jellal for extra protective measures."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Ah, and one more thing," Jude added. "It's pretty common to sell and buy little girls... If that happens to princess Lucy, then..."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

For some reason, I'm having another trip outside the palace. Only this time, Jellal was deciding the destinations. After riding the carriage for a few hours, I finally asked Jellal what was on my mind.

"U-um... Brother, where are we going?" I asked.

Jellal smiled slightly. "Somewhere I like. We're almost there."

"Where is that?"

"You will see."

Looking out the windows of the carriage, I saw peasants and merchants out on the streets. Huge cheering emitted from them.

Is this the place Jellal likes...?

"The duel everyone has been waiting for is here!" A voice boomed over the crowd.

Jellal quickly jumped down the carriage, pulling me along with him.

We ran towards the huge building and sat at the top row of what seemed to be a stadium.

"Who will win? Erik Scarlet, the unbeatable young knight or Julius Murk, the southern gladiator!?"

Is this a battleground?

"It's where we select soldiers for the army," Jellal suddenly explained.

I nodded, trying to look interested, but honestly, I can't stop thinking about Natsu.

Why was he like that yesterday?

It seemed like he was my Natsu, but...

My Natsu would never say such things to me...

A sudden roar of approval jolted me out of my thoughts.

The red headed knight knocked the huge gladiator to the ground.

Wow...

"Erik Scarlet has defeated Julius swiftly!"

Jellal suddenly stood up.

"Are you going to...?" I said.

He smirked and nodded, walking down the stadium.

He's going to challenge the unbeatable knight?

"A new challenger! A young boy about the same age as Erik Scarlet has now challenged him to a duel!"

I looked at Jellal, who was wearing a mask. Good luck, I mouthed. Although he couldn't see me from here, I still wanted to cheer him on.

"Let the battle commence!"

The red headed knight seemed to evade every single attack Jellal made, occasionally throwing some heavy punches and swinging his wooden sword, with Jellal dodging them just as fast.

I'm not sure who'll win...

* * *

 **Laxus's POV  
**

I don't understand why I'm sent with specific duties to watch over a girl.

I mean, a prince, sure, but why the girl as well?

Watching them from afar, I sipped my cup of tea. What a nuisance...

"You look like a soldier guarding the children of nobles," a middle aged man casually sat down beside me.

I continued to drink my tea, ignoring him.

"I'll pay you well if you let me take the girl."

 _Clink_

My cup dropped on the table and I smirked. "What's your offer?"

The middle aged man chuckled. "So I was right, am I not? A noble sent his daughter to a place like this to sell her off for some easy money, eh?"

He continued to speak. "How about 800 silver pieces?"

I smiled. "Hmm."

The middle aged man looked taken back. "...You want more? Well I suppose she does look fair but... How does 100 gold pieces sound?"

I fingered the hilt of my sword. "I'll give you one more try." I said, amused. "How much are you offering?"

"I believe 100 gold pieces is more than enough!" The merchant stood up. "I can't give you more!"

I pushed the table over, unsheathing my sword.

"Under the king's command... You will be eliminated."

 _"It's pretty common to sell and buy little girls..."_

 _"If that happens to princess Lucy, then..."_

 _"1000 gold pieces."_

 _"No, 30000. No, actually 100000."_

 _"100000 gold pieces. If they offer anything less... Kill them."_

 _"Sire... The richest nobleman in the kingdom only has 300 gold pieces to spare..."_

 _"What I mean is... Kill whomever that offers."_

* * *

 **Jellal's POV**

"The winner of this duel is yet to be determined! Both are still fighting as hard as possible!"

Dodging blow after blow, I swung my sword at this Erik guy. He slid to the floor and kicked, almost sweeping me off my feet.

Crap. He got the first hit.

I charged forward and did a feint attack, but somehow he expected that. He spun around and I barely avoided a roundhouse kick.

Pulling out a pair of wooden swords, Erik swung them in a unique fashion and I was pushed back.

I leaped to the side, using the fact that I was backed to the wall as my advantage, and propelled myself forward.

I ripped the helmet off his head.

The crowd gasped.

Or should I say...

 _Her_ head.

Long, flowing red hair was more than enough to prove her gender, although she covered her face with her hands.

"Erik... is female..!"

The crowd roared. "Kill her! Kill her! How dare a female come here!"

I looked at "Erik". It would be easy for me to end her life if I used my magic, but her sword skills are astounding to say the least...

Our duel only ended because she turned out to be a girl.

We were at a stalemate, although I was slowly losing to her.

And... Somehow...

I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her.

* * *

 **Jude's POV  
**

"Your Highness!"

The sudden voice startled me. "What is it?" I asked.

"The empire has asked to speak with you."

"What is wrong?"

"I don't know much, but remember the family heirloom you gave princess Luciana? The 13th key that the empire possesses... Magic properties are emitting from it! The emperor wants to meet the owner of the 12 keys within the next week to find out this cause!"

"What?!"

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 9-**


	10. Chains

To E. Rebellion- Yes I do agree about the age gap, although I would assume it is pretty common in societies like the one in this fanfiction. But at the same time, Lucy is much older (mentally) than Natsu. And honestly, I wouldn't expect her to love anyone else other than the "real" Natsu, but we'll see how their in this world relationship progresses. :) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 **:Rebirth - Chapter 10**

* * *

I looked down at the royal purple gown I was wearing. The lush silk fabric embraced my skin.

"Isn't this too much...?" I smiled awkwardly, looking at Virgo.

Virgo shook her head. "You are going to meet the emperor. Nothing is 'too much' for this occasion."

I sighed. My second trip outside of the palace had also ended abruptly and I was sent back here.

After a few days of proper etiquette training, the maids dressed me up in this gown and prepared me for my trip to the empire. I still wasn't sure why.

Now standing next to Jellal once again, I asked him as we boarded the carriage. "Why am I going to see the emperor...?"

Jellal shook his head. I guess he didn't know either.

After many hours of riding the carriage, we stopped at an inn.

I smiled and walked inside. The man at the counter regarded me with a weird expression. "You are a noble...?" He questioned, looking at my dress.

"She is with me," Jellal walked in behind me, keeping close to me.

"A-ah... Prince Jellal," the man bowed. Jellal was well known across the kingdom because of his accomplishments and the fact that he is the crown prince. Back at the plantation, no one recognized Sting. But here, Jellal...

Jellal looked distracted and dismissed the man. "2 rooms."

The man looked skeptical. "You are renting a separate room for this... female? You're not staying in one room?"

I gave him a hard glare. Did he think Jellal would be the type to...?

"She is my sister," Jellal said harshly.

"My apologies, your highness..." the man mumbled.

The night ended in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

We were back on the carriage again. I resisted the urge to ask Jellal more, but I gave in.

"So... Brother, what happened to Erik?"

Their duel was cut off because Erik was female, but also because we were called back to the castle.

"In the royal prison," Jellal replied.

"Oh..." I frowned. There is probably nothing I could do for the red haired knight at the moment...

Arriving at the capital of the empire, I cautiously stepped inside the huge building.

Beyond this door is where the emperor is...

I need to be mindful of what I say. One wrong thing and I could put my whole country in danger...

"Luciana Heartfilia." A voice said.

My eyes widened. The emperor was before me, dressed in all black. He was undeniably good looking, his raven hair framing him face.

"Your Highness..." I curtsied.

"Please, call me Zeref," he replied kindly.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," I said politely.

"There is no need for formalities here," he smiled at me, and handed me a small box.

What is this...?

I looked at him, confused.

"This is the missing piece," Zeref replied. "The 13th key."

"You're giving this to me? Why?"

"It is of no value to me..."

* * *

I stepped outside the building, a little dumbfounded. That was it...?

I walked towards Jellal, who was waiting for me patiently, looking at the designs on the palace walls.

He looked up and saw me walking towards him.

"Lucy," he smiled. "How was it?"

I shook my head, saying, "I'll tell you about it later. I don't want anyone to overhear us."

Arriving at a prestigious hotel near the palace where we were expected to stay the night for, Jellal and I walked up to the front desk.

"Prince Jellal and princess Luciana, your rooms are on floor 28 and floor 11, respectively."

Jellal escorted me to my floor.

"Do I get the whole floor to myself?" I asked.

He nodded in response. "I'm surprised, myself. Usually the lower the floor, the less extravagance it provides..."

Jellal left me alone afterwards.

I breathed in the fresh air billowing through the open windows. The hotel room wasn't bad. "Bad" would be a huge understatement.

I guess the emperor can't afford to mistreat his guests.

A knock resounded at the door, and I rushed over to answer it.

Did Jellal forget something...?

An unknown servant stood outside.

She bowed quickly. "Princess Luciana, someone would like to talk to you..."

"Oh, okay," I replied. The servant stepped aside, and behind her, a noble-looking girl stepped forward.

"Hello, Luciana," the girl said, brushing her soft, silvery white hair behind her ear."A pleasure meet you."

"Hello..." I said. "May I ask your name?"

"Of course," she replied. "I am the crown princess, Lisanna."

The crown princess... Lisanna? I've read and heard about her multiple times. She is the only female that I know of with magic power...

"I've heard about you many times," I said, smiling. "It is an honor to meet you in person."

"I feel the same," she replied politely. "You are quite the prodigy as well."

I held the smile on my face. "What brings you here, crown princess?"

Lisanna's smile faltered a bit. "I'll be frank," she confessed. "I want to be on good terms with you, partially because as females with some political power, I want nothing to come between us. And... Also because we may end up as family members as well."

Family members...? What does she mean?

"I'm not sure if you've been informed, but I confessed to your fiance weeks ago..."

Lisanna... is the emperor's daughter, the crown princess, and the only female that possesses magic.

In a world like this, she couldn't possibly be refused. Natsu's household, famous for their unrivaled flame magic, would definitely not pass up this offer to climb up in social status.

Lisanna probably knows this, too...

"...So I would like us to get along, so we don't end up fighting over him... Surely he could take you as a second wife, since status-wise, you are..."

Even if the world is like this like this... and although the Natsu here doesn't belong to me...

 **I don't want that to happen.**

 **I won't let it happen.**

I want Natsu to want only me...

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Why are we coming here again?" Rogue complained, dragging his feet on the marble floor.

I didn't reply. I didn't want to say that the only reason I came here was because a _certain someone_ was also going to be here.

"It's your fiancee, isn't it? You want to see her ever since you found out she is coming to the empire, and since the Magic Academy is nearby, you decided to pay her a visit!"

I shook my head over and over. "You don't get it."

Rogue shrugged. "I think I understand pretty well. I mean, I see what I see."

"I didn't know I'd run into you here!" A familiar voice said behind us.

I turned around, seeing Lisanna's smile as she gestured to the stairs. "Princess Luciana is on the 11th floor, if you are looking for her."

Rogue shrugged. "He's not here to see her."

I shot him a glare.

 _Yes, I am, Rogue. You know perfectly well how I feel. Why are you doing this now?_

Lisanna looked surprised. "Did you request an audience with His Majesty?"

"No," I responded. "I'm merely here to finish some business matters."

Rogue gave me a look that said, What business matters?

Sometimes I feel like Rogue is denser than I am.

"Is that so?" Lisanna replied, stepping forwards towards us. "Have you thought about what I've said?"

"I've already told you this. I do not like you, so I would like to decline your request," I said.

"Even so, the emperor likes you, and so do I. The choice isn't yours."

"That won't be happening," I said, turning away.

Walking into our assigned hotel room, I dropped my stuff to the ground and glared at Rogue again.

"Natsu, you're so weird. Why would you refuse the _crown princess's_ request?!"

I wonder, myself...

I've always devoted myself to becoming the best at what I do, which is fighting and magic.

I don't really want to marry anyone... That's why I've rejected Lisanna over and over.

But why am I okay with Luciana?

Maybe because she is my fiancee?

I don't understand my feelings.

* * *

(Small time skip)

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

I've been locked up and thrown into jail. This is the way the kingdom treats its talented women, huh?

It's been days... and no one has even brought me food.

I survived on the small bits of jerky and water I've hidden in my clothes.

No one even bothered to search me after taking my weapons away.

I guess they don't think I pose as much of a threat...

Curse royalty...

The reason I ran away from home was also because...

I sighed.

 _I walked back to the cottage after sword practice, prepared to surprise father with the boars I've slain to distribute to the villagers. Upon entering the house, I saw my father slouched over at the dinner table, drinking._

 _"What are you doing?" I rushed over, taking the bottle he was holding. He hasn't been like this since the day mother passed away..._

 _"Erza... You'd do anything for this village, right?" He asked this sudden question._

 _I nodded. "Yes, I've known this place my whole life."_

 _"I... Well... You are going to marry the prince of this kingdom. We have to do this, so the kingdom won't attack our village. You understand how important this is, right?"_

 _"Father... The kingdom wouldn't attack us, we are their prime source of stone and coal..."_

 _"They could take this village for themselves! To prove our loyalty, the village council has decided to send a young and beautiful maiden to marry the prince. Of course, she wouldn't be the queen because of status... but as one of his wives, then..." Father rambled on and on._

 _"I am hardly beautiful.." I said. "And I think you've been drinking too much. You're not thinking straight."_

 _"I am perfectly fine! We are sending you because of your unique red hair. You won't ever need to wield a sword any longer, you will be safe in the palace," he said._

 _"I can't give up on that, father..."_

And now... Here I am, at the center of the kingdom that I wanted to run away from.

How ironic...

As soon as the letter my village sent the kingdom reaches the king's hands... my life is over.

I have to find some way to get rid of this red hair of mine.

"Are you there...?" A soft voice whispered.

I stood up and walked over to the bars. Standing outside was the blue haired boy that "defeated" me at the arena.

"What do you want?" I asked, suspiciously.

Ever since arriving in this prison, I've been humiliated by the guards, mocking me for my attempt at becoming a knight as a female.

"I... um..." He said, a bit awkwardly. "I brought you some food."

"Are you planning on poisoning me?" I asked bluntly.

"No, no," he said quickly. "I just feel the need to bring you some food, since I've lost to you back then."

At least he admits his defeat. Had I hidden my identity a little longer, I would have became the champion and a knight for the kingdom.

I took the food he was offering and sat back down.

If I was going to die anyway, I might as well live my life the way I wanted to before then.

"I'm bored, talk to me." I said.

The boy looked surprised. I guess a girl has never ordered him to do anything before.

"Well? Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm an apprentice in training," he replied. "To become a knight."

"Aren't you already? You won the duel."

Thanks to my gender, I wanted to add.

"...Yeah. I wanted to say sorry. I may have brought you food because my pride has been hurt from almost getting defeated by a female, but I realize that as swordsmen, I want to learn more from you."

I raised my eyebrow. "...Learn from a female, you say?"

He nodded. "But I suppose I'm already doing that every day," he said with a small smile.

I was going to say something snarky again, but faltered.

His smile was genuine.

"You must really love someone a lot, huh?" I inquired.

"..Huh? No I'm not married or anything, not that kind of love," he said, blushing. His eyes met mine.

Were all people like this in the kingdom?

He was quite odd.

"It's my sister," he finally said. "She's taught me a lot of things actually. And I know she is trying to hide it, but she excels in all her studies. She is much more... talented than I am.. If she were male, then..."

"No," I said. "She is fine as she is. If she were a male, then you would no longer have your precious sister, right?"

"You're right... Just like how I would never wish that upon you, either..."

The hidden meaning in those words..

 _You are fine as you are... Erza.._

Instead of changing myself, getting rid of my red hair, pretending to be male to become a knight...

I should prove my own worth.

I allowed my heart to be locked up, just like my body is in this jail cell.

All this time, I could have just trusted in my training and sword...

I could have trusted in myself.

I guess not all people who live in the kingdom are bad.

Not the person standing outside the cell, at least...

Not him...

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 10-  
**

Author's Note: I'll probably edit this chapter later. It was written in a rush, sorry!


	11. Twisted Romance

**Note: This is a repost, because I forgot to add something at the bottom. The next chapter will be out this weekend. Thanks for reading c:**

To Orara-chan - I can't tell you too much about what had happened in Lucy's world yet. It will be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for the asking though! :) Here's a tiny little spoiler. **Lucy isn't the only one that was reincarnated.** c: "Tiny spoiler".

* * *

 **:Rebirth - Chapter 11**

* * *

 _You are fine as you are... Erza.._

Instead of changing myself, getting rid of my red hair, pretending to be male to become a knight...

I should prove my own worth.

I continued to talk to this mysterious person for what seemed like hours. Our conversation never ceased for a second.

"I forgot to ask," I said. "What is your name?"

"It's better if you don't know," he replied solemnly, the torches softly illuminating his features, although I still couldn't see his face clearly in the darkness. When we were fighting at the arena, he was also wearing a mask... I wonder what he looks like?

"Alright," I replied. I guess it's understandable since identities were important to people working for the kingdom.

We continued to speak to each other. It turned out that we were the same age, both training to become swordsmen.

The person I was talking to slowly stood up and said, "The sun is rising. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Okay."

And that's how it happened.

Every night, at least I think it's night from the limited things I see in my jail cell, the same boy would visit me and bring me food, supplies, and most importantly, company.

I would be lying if I say that I didn't enjoy his company.

It was weird; I've never felt this way before. Back at my village, aside from polite conversation with occasional passerby, I've only spoken to my father and a few of my friends.

"You know, I've always been taught to look down on girls because of their incompetence and their lack of magic. I've only treated my sister kindly, but somehow, it's different with you."

I smiled. That sounded cliche, but I know he meant what he said.

One night, he said, "Here. I brought this for you."

He reached through the bars of the prison to hand me something.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's... a bracelet," he replied. "I made it out of stone. Sorry I couldn't give you anything better... I figured this would remind you of the village you told me about yesterday that you left behind."

I held the bracelet close to myself, tearing up a little. "Yes... Thank you..." I wanted to say his name. I wanted to thank him properly, but I know it can't happen.

I had told him about my village, but not my reason for leaving it. Even though we both trusted each other by now, I don't want to put him at risk.

After all, I pretty much escaped from a royal command. Well, a soon-to-be royal command, as soon as the letter my father sent reaches the king's hands, then it will become a reality.

I don't want to put this kind person in danger...

"Say... The palace guards probably think you've starved to death by now. They wouldn't notice if you... escape, right?"

I perked up. "Wouldn't that be suspicious though? You visit this place every night, and..."

"I will be fine," he replied. "I will help you escape."

"I can't let you do that," I said firmly. "I can't just put you in danger like that."

I heard him chuckle. "You should be more worried about yourself."

Laughing a little, I said, "That's why I have you, right?"

Touching my face through the metal bars with his hands, he leaned forward and softly kissed me.

It was so sudden, and I had no time to respond. The cold metal pressed against my cheeks, but it was okay.

I was supposed to marry a prince, but right now what I am doing...

 _It's okay..._

This forbidden love... is also okay, right?

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

I stepped into the warm bath prepared by Virgo earlier.

It's been weeks since my visit to the empire, and I was still confused.

Why was I given another key?

I sighed, opening the box containing the twelve golden keys, with the thirteenth in the center.

I fumbled with the lock and accidentally knocked the whole box into the bath.

Crap, this is the kingdom's heirloom!

I grabbed the box and poured the water out of it, setting it on the counter table.

I fished out the remaining keys floating in my bath.

The water shimmered.

I hope I didn't ruin the magical property of the keys...

"Are you kidding me?!" A voice shouted.

"Wh-what?" I replied, turning around to see a mermaid.

Well, at least the modern day's depiction of "mermaid". In this world, I don't know what they would think...

"Who are you?" My whole face flushed bright red, and I scrambled to wrap my towel around myself.

"You summoned me without knowing who I am?" The mermaid rolled her eyes.

"No... Sorry," I responded. I debated whether to run out the door screaming for help or to hear her out.

"I can't believe you, stupid girl. I am Aquarius!"

"Umm... Like the constellation?"

"Finally!" The mermaid responded. "I was so sick of this kingdom not giving enough recognition to the celestial spirits that I decided to sleep for a few days, but—"

"A few days? You're an ancient heirloom," I said.

"Oh, right. I forgot time works differently in our worlds. Well, stupid girl. What do you want from me? And why did you summon me in this... this..."

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," I quickly said. "I don't really.."

"What?!"

The water in my bath rose into the air, and I think Aquarius would have flung it at me had Virgo not opened the door that same instant.

"Princess what is this ruckus?" Virgo asked.

"Virgo?!" Aquarius screamed.

"Ah, hello Aquarius."

"You know each other?" I said, bewildered.

What was going on...?

As if things couldn't get more embarrassing, the other servants rushed in as well.

"Protect princess Luciana!"

They were all in for a surprise though, confronting the mermaid.

I sighed.

I've got lots of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Jellal's POV**

I can't stop blushing when I think about her.

I don't know her name, and as much as I want to, I can't risk putting her in danger.

I sighed. I wish I knew what she looked like.

Back at the arena, she tried so hard to cover her face after her identity had been revealed.

Then again, I was also wearing a mask.

How will we find each other again...?

Maybe it's better we don't cross paths...

I covered my slightly warm cheeks with my hands.

Father had just summoned me, and I can't go into the throne room like this.

I took a moment to brace myself, and stepped into the throne room.

The king looked delighted.

"What is it, father?"

"You've received yet another marriage proposal," the king replied. "This one is quite decent."

I froze.

"Father..." I said hurriedly. "I'm only 18 right now, I don't need to..."

The king looked at me, questioning my decision.

"Do you have a choice in this matter?"

"I don't, but," I replied.

"Then it is decided."

I wanted to say something to stop this from happening. Anything.

I don't want to marry someone I don't even know.

"Father... May I ask who sent this proposal?"

"It is from the Astrai village near the edge of our kingdom. I feel a small alliance will be necessary."

Astrai village...?

The place where the girl was from?

I don't know her name, but...

This may be a twisted thought, but perhaps this is the only way to see her again...

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

What's done has been done. By sending that letter to the kingdom, my village has basically signed a contract that can't be taken back.

If the kingdom were to find out that I've ran away, my village, Astrai, will be ruined...

I need to go back and accept some of the responsibility.

I can fix this.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 11-**


	12. Shroud of Deceit

Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews! c: And tt, I will keep your suggestion in mind. Thanks!

I might have to do a time skip soon to accommodate some Gray and Juvia scenes too!

* * *

 **:Rebirth - Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Jude's unwavering stare pierced into me, and I awkwardly adjusted the clothing I threw on right after the incident.

"Lucy..."

"Yes, father?" I replied.

"Did you summon those... celestial spirits?" Jude questioned.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I accidentally dropped the family heirloom into the—"

Jude inhaled sharply.

I hesitantly continued to speak. "Into the bath... and a merma—"

"And a fish-like woman appeared." Jude finished for me.

I nodded.

"Do you realize what this means?"

"N..no," I said.

"It means you are the third known case of a female possessing magic, Lucy."

I remained silent.

"Although I would like to keep this between us, it is almost certain the empire will find out about this soon. Be more cautious from now on."

"Okay," I responded.

As I exited the throne room, I thought about what Jude had said.

The first and second females to be able to use magic was Lisanna and my sister, Ultear.

Lisanna... the emperor's daughter...

Speaking of Lisanna...

 _I'm not sure if you've been informed, but I confessed to your fiance weeks ago..._

I sighed.

I don't need more of this unnecessary drama in my life.

During my whole life here, I've been trying to survive and improve the conditions of women around me.

I don't want to fight the crown princess for someone who doesn't even acknowledge me as who I really am.

Rather than feeling delighted by the discovery of my being able to use magic, something that'll never exist in the real world, here I am, questioning everything I've believed so far.

Was I naive to think I could be the catalyst to change the way things work here?

What have I even done the last 11 years in this world?

Other than translating ancient relics and helping the slaves at the plantation (with Sting's authority), I haven't done anything with my own power.

What was the point of being reborn in this world if I'm not even making a difference?

But... all this time, didn't Lisanna have magic since birth?

If she's not doing anything to help her people, who will?

This again leads back to my point.

If I don't take advantage of my new power, I may never get the chance to again.

* * *

 **Jellal's POV**

It's been months since Jude had announced my engagement.

I began to neglect my duties for a few weeks after the declaration, but soon realized I had to take responsibility for this country as the crown prince.

It's not like I can expect Sting to do anything useful, anyway.

The wedding day is tomorrow.

I took a deep breath and straightened out the suit I laid in front of me.

 _When can I see you again?_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this.

This is probably going to be the most irrational thing I've done by far, but it's the only way my plan will work.

When I went back to Astrai months ago...

 _"Erza!" My dad nearly shrieked my name the moment he saw my bright hair among the people in the village._

 _People whispered around us. "She ran away... Why is she back now? What a disgraceful daughter... Thank the heavens I don't have a daughter."_

 _I ignored them and walked up to my father._

 _Although I knew he only wanted to use me for political advantages, I'll have to follow along for now._

 _The apprentice knight back in the prison let me realize that being myself is fine. I don't need to go through the hassle of becoming a knight and all just to escape this reality. I also don't need to follow through on this fate my father planned for me._

 _I apologized profusely to my father for just abandoning our village for that. Deep down, I wasn't really sorry._

 _I've lived my whole life believing that my village, Astrai, was free from the discriminated views between men and women._

 _But... to see my own father willingly offer me as a bride to the kingdom..._

And now, here I am.

The day of my so-called wedding has arrived.

I don't understand why the village elders provided such luxurious clothing for me to wear today.

The money we saved for months was used just for this?

Understandably, no one would like to offend the king by dressing in rags, but I...

I don't want to do this.

I touched the stone bracelet that I hid under my sleeve.

It was a simple, yet elegant design.

I'll treasure this...

The ceremony was ridiculously lavishing, but it couldn't hide the damp mood.

The whole time, the crown prince refused to even spare me a glance.

The king also seemed displeased with everyone in general.

Suddenly, I was greeted by a girl dressed in a deep, purple silk gown with beautiful golden hair trailing down her shoulders.

"Princess Luciana," I curtsied. I've heard many things about her.

"Hello," Luciana said politely. "Luciana is a hassle to say. Just 'Lucy' will be fine."

I smiled. Lucy seemed nice, not to mention she is the king's beloved daughter, with the title of "Magnolia's Blossom". Born a child prodigy and later on developed magic. Who could be more perfect?

Before I could say anything, Lucy leaned towards me and said, "Hey.. Erza, I've met you before."

"You have?" I responded, a little surprised she addressed me by name. Although it was announced earlier prior to the wedding, I didn't expect her to remember.

"Indeed. You're Erik Scarlet, are you not?"

How did she know..? Was she there that day?

"I.. I am." I confessed.

"I'm surprised you managed to escape the prison," Lucy said. "There wasn't much I could do, but I did dismiss a few guards from prison duty at night."

"Thank you, Lucy," I said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your identity," Lucy told me, sighing. "I want to apologize for what's happening to you... It must be terrible to marry someone like this."

Lucy smiled bitterly. I guess she has to do the same thing...?

"Jellal... isn't bad," Lucy said softly, turning to leave.

I wanted to tell her to wait. I have so many things to say that I haven't been able to for the past few months.

I want to ask her if she knows of the person who visited me every night in the prison.

I want to know who he was, but Lucy already disappeared into the crowd of noblemen.

* * *

 **Jellal's POV**

The girl I'm about to marry, now that I've seen her closeup, was undeniably beautiful.

She had flowing red hair, just like the girl I fought at the arena.

Perhaps numerous people in Astrai have this unique colored hair?

The ceremony came to an end, and I still haven't found the mysterious girl I was looking for.

Left with no other choice but to approach my bride, I walked towards her.

She didn't seem too pleased to see me, which can actually cost her life, showing disrespect to the crown prince, but it can't be helped.

It's not like I was very happy to be here, either.

"Your highness," she bowed.

"Erza," I said curtly.

I took her hand gently and bent forward to kiss it.

The sleeve of her gown slid down her arm, revealing a bracelet.

A stone bracelet.

The same stone bracelet I have given a certain someone months ago.

Hundreds of thoughts crossed my mind.

 _How did this bracelet end up in her possession?_

 _Did the mysterious girl lose it?_

 _Are these kind of bracelets common in Astrai?_

 _Or is she...?_

Her stare pierced into my soul.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I realized I paused halfway, holding her hand while leaning forward awkwardly.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Please, excuse unmannerly action."

"You are not to blame, your highness."

Erza's voice sounded so certain, so determined.

So much like _**her**_.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

"Your majesty... About princess Luciana..."

"I already know," the emperor spoke. "Pass the royal command to send her to the academy when she reaches age 16."

"Understood."

"We'll see how things progress. Experiments with the crown princess have failed, but perhaps..."

"Only time will tell, your Majesty."

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 12-**


	13. Boundaries of Time

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the very, very late update.**

* * *

 **:Rebirth - Chapter 13**

* * *

 **In the real world... a little boy wished with fervor...**

 _I wish to become a king and rule over my own country..._

 _That way... she will never forget me._

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

The crown prince kept eyeing my bracelet during the after-ceremony.

"Your Highness," I said. "May I ask why you keep looking at my simple stone bracelet?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Well..." That was an unexpected question. "It was given to me."

He grabbed my wrist, holding me in place.

"Do you know the owner of that bracelet? Did you _steal_ it?" The prince grit his teeth in anger.

Did he know about the apprentice or...?

Why is he so angry?

"It was given to me," I repeated.

"By whom?"

"By..." I looked him in the eye. This is the prince of the kingdom; can I really trust him? "By an apprentice."

Prince Jellal's grip on my wrist loosened. "You're...?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"No," he said softly. Then he said, "I'm... an apprentice in training... To become a knight."

This phrase...

The person in front of me...

The crown prince... He's...

I whispered, reminiscing what I said in the past, "You must really love someone a lot, huh?"

"I do," Jellal said gently. "And it's you, Erza. I love you."

I felt a gentle embrace, and surprised murmurs among the crowd.

I had thought I would be all alone, coming here.

Abandoned by my village, my only hope was to look for the person who brought hope back into my life.

And I've found him, and so much more than that, I also found people who understood and accepted me.

* * *

 **-Jellal and Erza Arc-**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

Gray changed lately.

He hardly talks anymore, and when he does, it's always about something depressing.

Why do these kind of things always happen when I grant people's wishes?

I only wanted to do good things with my magic, but...

It seems my magic is a double edged sword...

"Gray... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ultear," he said.

"But a few days ago you even forgot my name!"

"Look, there's things going on right now and I don't feel very happy..." Gray said.

Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Wha—"

"Forget about it, Ultear."

I resisted the urge to tear up myself.

I need to get better at using this magic— time magic, a rare magic the kingdom hasn't seen before.

Maybe if I improve, then I can fix things..

Or maybe I'm just too young to understand..?

* * *

 **Time skip - 5 years**

 **Lucy's POV**

Sixteen years has passed since I entered this world.

I still... accomplished nothing, have I?

I sighed.

"Princess, a letter for you," a maid stepped forward and handed me a beautifully sealed letter.

I carefully opened it. The elegant cursive handwriting awed me.

 ** _Princess Luciana Heartfilia,_**

 ** _You have been selected to attend the Royal Academy for magic users. Your enrollment will begin in 2 weeks at the heart of the Empire._**

 ** _We look forward to seeing you here._**

 ** _-The Empire_**

I grinned.

To be accepted into the academy was an honor few ever had the chance of receiving, not to mention, as a girl, this is probably the greatest reward the empire can give me.

Unfortunately, I can't reveal the magic powers I slowly developed over the years.

The info was confidential, and only King Jude and his magic council, along with a few close family members know about it.

Nevertheless, this was a surprise!

I'll be attending the most prestigious academy known to the empire— Fairy Tail Academy!

* * *

 **Ultear's POV**

It'll be fun to be adults, Ultear thought one day.

It'll be really exciting to be as old as my sis, Lucy.

And maybe I can do great things like her, too!

Magic encased around her body and Gray, who happened to be nearby, was also affected.

Within moments, they were no longer children.

Now both almost eighteen, about two years older than Lucy, they stood in their bedroom.

"Seriously, Ultear?" Gray complained. "I haven't even enjoyed my childhood to the fullest extent yet."

"Sorry to disappoint," I retorted. "But I have things to accomplish and wishes to fulfill."

Gray frowned.

"Plus," I added. "You still haven't told me about why you changed so much that day a few years ago, always mumbling to yourself and crying yourself to sleep."

"That's... none of your business," Gray said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Saying that only makes me more curious!"

"I'm not answering. You literally ruined my childhood!" Gray accused, laughing.

I rolled her eyes.

"Live with it."

Needless to say, father found out about it within minutes due to Gray's constant complaining.

He didn't look too happy.

"Up to no good again, Ultear?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry father, I wanted to be older and do good things like sis."

The king sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Wh-what about me?!" Gray exclaimed.

"You... How about this, Gray? You've always had your eyes set on the icy region to the north of our kingdom, right? You may rule there as a king; I shall divide out some territory for you."

"Wh-wha... Thank you, f-father," Gray stuttered.

I could tell he was pleased.

Although I didn't think too much of it, this all happened because of my magic, yet Gray gets to rule a kingdom because of it.

Because of gender, huh...

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Weeks passed, and my first day at the academy will be tomorrow.

Gray slowly got settled in managing his own little ice kingdom.

Since he moved there, I only got one message from him.

It was a bit concerning, but since I'm confined to this palace, I can't do anything to help.

 **Lucy,**

 **Northern barbarians are slowly advancing and I am trying to hold them back.**

 **This kingdom may not hold for long, and there is only a month left until it happens.**

 **-Gray**

At first, I suppressed a small chuckle when I read it.

I couldn't believe Gray's kingdom was collapsing so soon.

But what did he mean, a month left?

There was only a month until his eighteenth birthday, but he couldn't possibly have meant that, right?

I wonder...

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

I'm just a normal, seventeen year old high school student.

I took a deep breath.

Just a normal high school student.

So just what... am I doing here?!

I looked around me, at the frozen trees and lakes, and an icy white palace towered before me.

One moment, I was biking my way to school, accidentally running into strikingly beautiful woman with long black hair.

I was in a hurry and didn't stop to apologize.

The next moment, I heard her say, "How foolish of you to run over the ruler of time."

I was whisked here within a heartbeat, in the middle of nowhere, where I knew nothing.

Just great.

I touched the necklace my grandma gave me for reassurance.

This isn't a dream...

Suddenly, royal guards appeared and dragged me into the palace, and forced me to kneel in front of someone I presumed was the king.

"Kneel before King Gray!"

"It's a barbarian spy!"

"Execute her at once!"

"That's enough," the king said. "What's your name?"

"J-Juvia. Juvia Lockser."

There was a long pause.

The king froze. "Interesting name," he finally said. "Confiscate her belongings."

The guards took my items, including my necklace.

I tried my hardest not to protest.

"Is there anything you would like to say before you die?"

"W-well," I replied. "I do have a story to tell..."

And so I told them everything. As much of a maniac I may sound, it was my last straw.

When I finished, the king laughed. "That was the most bizarre thing I've heard in 5 years! Escort her to one of the rooms; when I tire of her, I will execute her as I please."

As cruel as the king sounded, I felt something barren in his heart.

He sounded bitter...

Empty.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 13-**

 **Next few chapters: Natsu's possible love rival?!**


	14. Is It Love?

**:Rebirth: Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It's been a while since I've seen Sting, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him.

He never grew out of his habit of calling me Kitty though...

I'm nervous...

Partially because I haven't seen my brother in so long, and the other reason is...

The students will definitely be upset seeing me, a female, attend the most prestigious school along with them.

Although this was a direct order from the emperor, I still can't help but feel a bit paranoid about what will happen.

I'm not supposed to use my magic at all costs, so at school, I'll just be a burden to the class...

Before classes began, Sting appeared out of nowhere and hugged me tightly.

"Uh.. Sting?"

"Kitty, tell me if anyone bothers you. I'll beat them up," he declared, grinning.

I smiled. "Thanks, Sting."

Still, I couldn't block out the murmuring of the fellow classmates.

 _I heard a girl is attending our school?!_

 _Is it Princess Ultear? The one with magic?_

 _No, no._

 _It's princess Luciana._

 _Luciana Heartfilia?!_

 _She must be crazy to think she can attend just because she can decipher some ancient codes!_

 _Well this is the deciphering specialty department after all..._

 _Still, to think the emperor ordered this!_

I walked into the classroom and the instructor gave me a look of disapproval.

"Let us welcome our new student, Luciana Heartfilia."

Everyone is staring at me...

"Hello," I said.

A few people muttered greetings back.

This is awkward...

The instructor assigned me to an empty desk, and I quickly sat down.

The entire class consisted of translating unknown, ancient languages (which still looked like English to me) to the language used in the kingdom.

I wonder why the Magnolia kingdom only kept my translating methods to themselves?

Probably to limit the power of the emperor...

After class, I was bombarded with questions from the boys.

"How did you get in here?!"

"Is it true that girls have some kind of disease?"

"How dare you attend our school!"

I tried to dodge the questions as much as possible, and prayed for the class to be over soon.

As I walked down the stairs, and almost tripped, probably from a fellow classmate's little trick to humiliate me.

"Your foot touched mine! Get away!" Someone barked at me.

I was about to apologize until a voice cut him off.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Someone with deep blue hair spoke. I've never seen him before, but he was nice enough to speak up for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Prince Bora!"

Prince Bora...? That must be the second prince of the Freya kingdom.

A mid-sized kingdom, but powerful, nonetheless.

Bora walked over to me, concerned. "Are you alright?" He brushed the dust off my clothing.

"Ah, yes I'm fine," I responded.

He smiled. "Want to see something cool?"

Honestly, all I wanted was to go back to the place I was assigned to stay, but I had no choice but to follow.

Nodding, I followed him as he climbed the stairs to the rooftop.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV  
**

Lucy is in the academy.

The moment this news reached my ears, I had already sprung up to go find her.

I don't really know why I'm like this.

What has gotten over me...?

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

The moment I reached the rooftop, Bora turned onto me.

"Are you a virgin?"

He was too close, and I knew in a split second this wasn't going to be a good encounter at all.

"I... have a fiance," I said firmly.

He leaned even closer to me. "You know that's not what I mean. I'm asking whether you are a virgin or not."

Bora was really out of line, and I wasn't really sure what to say.

He stared at me, smirking.

 _What the hell...?_

If this was the real world, I would've done whatever I can to get away from this filthy being. But here, I am powerless.

"Poor you," Bora said, grabbing my wrist.

How can I get out of the situation?

There's no way I can overpower him, and would anyone even care if I screamed?

I know Sting will come, but he's far away in the Combat section of the academy, whereas I'm in the Deciphering department.

I really can't escape...

What if I use my magic...?

"I guess I'll take it," Bora sneered.

Repulsive.

I felt small tears welling up in my eyes, and tried my hardest to make it stop.

Why grant him the pleasure of seeing me cry?

"You're crying. That makes me want you more."

I slowly moved my hands to my pocket, where I stored my keys.

Tears flowed down my cheeks.

The rooftop door slammed to the floor, and I heard a familiar voice.

 **"I'll kill you."**

It was Natsu.

* * *

Within moments, Bora was beaten and slumped on the ground, clothes burned black.

Natsu pulled me into his embrace and carried me back down the stairs.

I tried to hold in my sobs.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner, Lucy."

 _These words were probably never heard by any female in this world..._

I fainted, clenching the keys tightly in my hands.

* * *

 **No POV**

News of this event quickly made its way to the Magnolia kingdom.

The advisors spoke, "We should probably offer the Freya kingdom some form of compensation for what happened to Prince Bora..."

King Jude Heartfilia laughed. "Tell them to be grateful I didn't wipe them off the face of the planet."

He quickly added, "And tell them I demand that lowly prince of theirs to kneel and beg forgiveness from my daughter. If they don't comply within a week, their kingdom will be no more."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV  
**

Days passed since the incident on the rooftop, and I kind of felt bad for Bora.

The moment Sting found out about the news that day, he went to the infirmary and almost killed him.

Every day from then on was a nightmare for the Prince Bora.

Today, he appeared at the door to my room, where Sting and I were talking inside.

Opening it, Bora quickly knelt down.

"I've come to apologize to you, Prince Sting."

"To me? What for?" Sting questioned.

"I have wronged you."

Sting smirked. "You've never did the sort. You need to apologize to her, not me."

I sensed Bora wanted to internally scream at Sting, yelling how he'd never in his life kneel and apologize to a girl.

Bora didn't move, staying silent.

Sting's face darkened. "Hey, hey... I'm about this close to ending your life, but I'm restraining myself since Kitty is here. So you better hurry."

Bora paled. "I-I'll do it."

"Tomorrow," Sting concluded. "You will kneel and beg for forgiveness in front of the whole class."

* * *

 **The next day...**

Bora refused to comply, and was beaten once again.

And for some reason, the kingdom of Freya fell to the ground that same day.

Some say it was the doings of the Magnolia kingdom for resource rights, others say it was because... of me?!

I wasn't really sure what to think, and right now wasn't really a proper time to think either.

The class was forced to run laps outside, and the instructor was making it exceedingly hard for me.

I slowed to a stop, panting heavily.

Someone gently grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

After what happened with Prince Bora, I was terrified and jerked away from the person who steadied me.

Turning around, I saw his gentle smile and warm eyes.

* * *

The person who saved me was Prince Ren. There wasn't much information about him, except that he was the first born prince of Praeven kingdom.

Praeven...

From what I've read, Praeven is a relatively small kingdom with little power, unique in its treatment of females. Male dominance was of looser adherence there..

Thinking of this, I felt slightly relieved.

The next day, Prince Ren approached me again.

"Your name is Luciana, right?"

"Yes, but just call me Lucy, Prince Ren."

He smiled, a bit surprised. "You know my name?"

I nodded.

He was definitely good looking, with his green eyes and light colored hair.

"I know you're evaluating me right now," he said.

I shook my head. "I'm thankful that you're speaking to me, that's all."

He bent down and looked into my eyes.

"You don't speak freely, but rather after calculation. Do you always do that?"

I tried not to be alarmed.

Most men in this world think women are too stupid to outsmart them, but Ren... was very different.

"You don't have to be that way with me. I'd like to get to know the real you," he said softly.

* * *

Another few days passed, and I heard great commotion in the hallways.

I saw Ren angrily say to the crowd, "You will not beat Princess Luciana in the upcoming exam!"

I froze.

What is he saying?!

"I bet Princess Luciana will earn top marks. If she does not, you may sever my hand. If so, in return, I'd like you all to treat her with dignity."

Yelling filled the hallway.

I blinked slowly. I had only planned to get a decent passing score to not give myself away, but what Ren is doing is hard on me.

Ren walked over to me. "It's decided," he said.

Then he whispered, "If you want someone to have faith in you, then you have to show your faith in that person first. In my case, it's you. I will show you my trust in you."

It feels like Ren was a speck of light in this long nightmarish life I've lived.

 _Thank you..._

And because of this, I now have the justification to do the best I can in this upcoming translating exam.

* * *

After I finished taking the exam, Ren came up to me once more.

"How did you do?"

I tried to smile, but I was full of concern for him. What if I didn't place in first...?

"I tried to prevent harm from coming to you," I replied.

He chuckled, patting my head. "You don't need to worry about the results. Do you have time? I'd like to speak with you about something."

I hesitated a little.

He spoke gently, "Don't worry. We won't go anywhere out of sight."

He led me to the gardens near the combat department.

Ren finally spoke, "Are you wondering why I made such a crazy bet?"

"Because you wanted to demonstrate your faith in me," I replied.

"But you don't believe that," he said.

He smiled reassuringly.

"How much do you know about Praeven?" He asked me.

"I... only what I find in books," I said softly.

It's as though Ren is from my world...

He understood the situation of women so well.

"In Praeven, women aren't treated like objects. In reality, they are actually treated better than the books admit," Ren told me.

"You must be wondering why I'm disclosing such secrets to you. It's because I trust you not to tell the others."

He looked into my eyes once again.

Being this close to him, my cheeks flushed.

He really was attractive.

"I like you," he finally said. "I wanted to get closer to you, but Bora messed it all up. Now you're always so defensive, and it hurts me. That's why I made the bet. I wanted you to know that I'm sincere. I wanted you to give me a chance."

I was speechless.

"Do you know what this is called in Praeven?"

I shook my head.

Ren whispered, "It's called love at first sight."

 _That's something I've never dreamed I'd hear in this world..._

"It must be your first time hearing something like this. The phrase doesn't exist outside of Praeven."

Ren...

In the near distance, a window shattered.

But I was too caught up in his gentle smile to notice.

It's been so long since someone was sincerely nice to me, or even understood.

 _I..._

 _...want to be loved..._

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 14-**

 **More on Juvia and Gray soon!**


End file.
